


Good

by stumblesun



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Raven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Bellamy, Elevator Moments, F/M, Just a lot of sex okay?, Knotting, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Setting, Omega Clarke, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblesun/pseuds/stumblesun
Summary: Clarke doesn't hate being an Omega. Not really. Except when she runs into an Alpha like Bellamy Blake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to say about this except I'm sorry and read at your own risk. Mind all the tags...you've been warned!

Clarke had been dealing with being an Omega - and all its stigmas - her whole life. It never got easier, not even as she got older, as she came to find out. And Clarke was someone who had it...well, easy isn’t exactly the right word. Life was, generally speaking, never easy for an Omega in society. But easy comparatively to other Omegas. Omegas that didn’t have rich Alpha parents, for one. Omegas that couldn’t afford the strongest suppressants on the market, for two. Omegas that didn’t have influential parents who could pull a lot of strings, for three. And a whole mess of other reasons, Clarke was sure.

 

So, yes, while not being  _ blessed _ like an Alpha, or even a Beta, Clarke could be grateful enough to be thankful for the opportunities she had that others in her designation did not.

 

It was tough, though, to be thankful to be an Omega when the woman across from her, Anya, a Beta and the head of HR, was continuing on during her interview. “Now, this is sort of new for us, you see, this integration program-”

 

“Integration program?” Clarke interrupted. Most people were surprised by her designation, considering how strong and independent Clarke was. Combined with her strong, medical-grade suppressants, most people thought she was a Beta,  _ maybe _ an Alpha if she was really trying and had the right perfume. But her Omega instincts were always there, in the back of her mind, a driving force of nature. Telling her to always  _ submit _ ,  _ obey _ and other useless commands she’d learned to ignore.

 

Anya gave her a nasty look for the interruption, but continued. “Yes, I received your resume from the Omega Outreach Program from the Arcadia Organization. Are you….” Anya seemed to stare her down, and Clarke fought not to shrink back as the woman’s eyebrow raised. “Not an Omega?”

 

Clarke wanted to scream but managed to keep it to herself. She needed this job. She had only a few actual interviews and none of them were panning out like she wanted. Being an Omega was...tough. She didn’t want to work at a coffee shop or something the rest of her life. She wanted to put her business degree to use.

 

“Yes,” She grit her teeth, knowing who might have helped share her resume, hating that her mother - the President of the Arcadia Organization, local politician,  _ Alpha _ \- meddled in her life again. Hating that she apparently needed this crutch. “I am. I am just...surprised, I guess. I didn’t realize this interview had come through the Outreach Program.” 

 

Anya continued to stare at her. “Is that a problem?”

 

“No, no, no,” Clarke hurried out, hating herself for potentially messing this up so royally so quickly. “Not at all. Please, continue. You were saying, about the integration?” Anya’s eyebrow finally lowered and Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling better once the conversation was back on track.

 

“Right. We have a sizeable amount of employees. Most are Beta, some Alpha. You’d be the first Omega.”

 

“I see. Will that be...an issue for anybody?” People were still adjusting to Omegas in the workplace. Employers were now required to give heat-leave and basic suppressants for any full-time Omega employees and a lot of people were disgruntled. Many people didn’t understand Omega biology and didn’t particularly care to learn. The stigma of being a breeding machine never got any easier.

 

“If it is, they can take it up with me. It’s minimum wage, but we cover health care and a few benefits.” 

 

Clarke relaxed a little, giving Anya a small smile, which the woman returned slowly. “What do you say, Ms. Griffin?”

 

“When do I start?” 

________________________

 

It was the middle of Clarke’s first week when she encountered her first….problem. Clarke had grade A level suppressants. As in, her mother was President of the Organization that funded the research on the suppressants, kind of suppressants. So she was hoping not that many people knew she was an Omega, anyway.

 

She’d been adjusting to her first few days as normal as to be expected. She was trained by a sweet Beta girl, Harper, who’d sat with her at lunch and gave her the rundown on most of their coworkers at Drop Ship, Inc., a large telecommunications company.

 

“Well, we have Jasper, Monty and Raven in the research and development department. They do most of the...how do I put it…” Harper bit into her sandwich as she fought to find the word, “Most of the inventing. Engineering. That side of it all. Monty is my boyfriend.” Harper shared with her after she swallowed her bite. “We’ve been dating for almost three years.”

 

“Wow,” Clarke smiled at her new friend. “That’s amazing, congratulations! And...they’re okay with that, here?”

 

Harper smiled back. “Oh yeah. It was no problem. It’s a growing company, but they’re pretty progressive. I mean, look, they even hired an Omega and -” Clarke felt a pang of disappointment at her new friend’s words but ignored it. Most people were thinking the same thing. Harper must have realized her flub, since she winced and immediately apologized, “I’m so sorry, Clarke. I just meant, it’s a really chill place to work. I promise. Please,  _ please  _ don’t hate me because I am an idiot!”

 

Clarke shook her head and told her reassuringly, “Don’t worry about it, Harper. I’ve heard a lot worse. But I’m glad to hear that they’re progressive... What else do I need to know about?” Harper gave her the run down of a few other coworkers in their department, before she touched on a subject she was actually expecting from the beginning.

 

“And Bellamy Blake can be a little bit...Alpha sometimes.” Clarke refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew the type.

 

“Hm. I’ll just have to stay away from him then. What does he do?”

 

“Oh, you’ll be out of his way. He’s, like,  _ the  _ top sales guy.” Harper waved her hand, as if that information was unimportant. “He can just be a little...much sometimes. Especially in meetings. He’s just very passionate.”

 

Clarke hmm’d, glad her low, opening level position wouldn’t put in her the direct line of fire of anyone like that. 

 

“I’ll be sure to keep my distance.” Clarke enjoyed the gossip session, a huge weight off realizing she’d sort of made a friend. Making friends had been...hard, most of her life. Except with Wells.

 

She must have jinxed herself, because it was that afternoon that she had her first run in with the man in question.

 

She was just leaving the bathroom, about to return to her cubicle when she overheard voices echoing down the hallway. It was clear they had no idea she could hear them or that she had even come out from the bathroom at all. Clarke made sure she stayed out of sight of the two, hesitating on her way to pause and listen when she heard her designation.

 

“-believe they’d even bother to hire one. Can you imagine how much it must cost in heat and, God forbid, maternity leave? The profit margin alone must be…” The guy talking let out a disgusted scoff.   
  
“I wouldn’t worry too much, Murphy. I doubt she’ll be around long. It’s just a pity affirmative designation hire. Another Omega Princess.” The voice that answered was sure sounding, like Clarke’s place at the office was already gone.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Blake. She’ll quit once she finds some knot to latch onto. They always do.”

 

The two laughed and started to walk away, back to wherever they came from, the topic changing to something more innocuous. 

 

That settled that, then. Clarke hated Bellamy Blake. And she wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon.

 

_________________________

 

Clarke didn’t have another run in with Bellamy until much later. She had settled into her position easily enough. Harper had become a fast friend - and with her, so did Monty, Jasper and Raven.

 

Monty and Jasper were both Betas and completely fine with her designation. Most Betas didn’t get the whole Omega thing anyway. The two barely even blinked when hearing her name and getting introduced for the first time. Clarke immediately felt connected to the two guys just  through how close they were to Harper. 

 

Raven...well, Clarke wasn’t sure at first what to think of Raven. Raven was an Alpha. A very... _ Alpha-y Alpha _ . Clarke wasn’t afraid of Alphas, by any means. Her parents were Alphas, for God’s sake. But she was….wary. She’d had some incidents, especially in college, before she’d gotten on these suppressants, with Alphas that didn’t understand she wasn’t their property. So Clarke was wary. But Raven was different, her Alphaness was not in-your-face like a lot of them tended to be. She was more… behind the scenes in charge. Making sure everyone was where they needed to be, doing what they were supposed to be doing. And Clarke found she didn’t mind that at all. 

 

It was happy hour during her first week when they were properly introduced. Jasper was charged with getting the first round, the three girls and Monty packed closely in a small table in the back of a bar right down the way from the office.

 

Monty and Harper sat on the one side of the booth, which left Clarke sitting closely next to Raven.

 

“Hi,” Clarke was never shy, so she gave the gorgeous, tan woman a small smile. Raven looked over her curiously, so Clarke continued, “I’m-”

 

“Clarke. The Omega. Yeah, I know.” Raven’s voice was brusque but not quite rude. Clarke blinked, taken aback by the greeting. 

 

“I don’t really go by ‘The Omega’ as much. Doesn’t quite roll off the tongue as well as ‘Clarke’ does.” 

 

Raven smiled at her then. “Well, that’s not saying much. Clarke doesn’t quite roll off the tongue well either.” The blonde shrugged in response, smiling back, when Jasper finally brought back a round of beers.

 

“You know,” Raven turned to her once they both had beers in their hands. “I thought you’d stink. Most Omegas do.”

 

Clarke took a sip of her pale ale, enjoying the taste of the chilled beverage after their long week, as she digested how to respond. As an Alpha, Raven didn’t  _ stink _ either. Some Alphas smelled better than others, but she hardly reacted thanks to her medication...most Alphas had blockers, for their own sake, anyway. But there was still an Alpha….scent...that most gave off, especially if they weren’t on blockers. It was a tickle on the roof of her mouth, but Raven’s was more...floral. Like a faint perfume.

 

“I’m on some pretty heavy dose suppressants.”

 

Realization dawned in Raven’s eyes and she lifted her beer to tap against Clarke’s own glass. “Well, cheers to that, then.”

 

After that, Raven and Clarke were peas in a pod. The girls clicked in an easy way that Clarke didn’t think was possible between an Alpha and an Omega like the two of them. But somehow, it worked out. 

 

She’d been working for over a month when she finally saw Bellamy again. When she turned the corner, he was waiting by the elevators to head down. It was late and she’d just been trying to wrap up a project before she left for the night. Immediately, she wanted to turn and take the stairs. Avoid him somehow. She’d been doing so well so far. 

 

But she couldn’t avoid him forever. And it was a lot of stairs down. And Clarke was not that type of Omega to get scared of an Alpha. They were coworkers, still. She had rights. He couldn’t treat her  _ that _ badly.

 

She worked up the courage to approach closer. The first time she overheard him she’d only seen the back of his head. Dark, curly brown hair attached to a pair of shoulders and that was it. She should’ve known. Attractive Alphas are the worst. She didn’t get a chance to appreciate it before, but now she did. 

 

His dark hair was curled around his ears as he read off of his small screen on his phone. The phone even looked small in his hands. His broad shoulders were engulfed in a black sweater, a white collared shirt peaked out underneath and, God help her, his butt looked fantastic in his khakis. She could do this. He was just another attractive, jerk Alpha.

 

The elevator dinged and it forced her into motion, realizing as much as she was delaying this meeting, she didn’t want to be home any later to wait for another elevator either. 

 

She squeezed in just as the doors started to shut and she breathed out, grateful to have made it. Clarke decided she was just going to ignore him, and she almost could have forgotten about the other person in the elevator except -

 

Except -

 

At first, Clarke thought she might be choking. That had to be what this was. She was suffocating. The roof of her mouth tingled, her mouth starting to water. She was suffocating but she was enjoying it, is that possible? Is she delirious? Clarke started to panic. What is going on? 

 

But then, the smell stopped suffocating and started...enveloping. Clarke closed her eyes, whimpering. The scent was pinning her in place. She wanted to drown in this scent. Clarke wanted to roll around in this scent, burrow her face in it, she wanted to build a nest of this scent-

 

“ _ Omega.”  _ His voice hit a place inside of her she didn’t even know existed.

 

Clarke jolted, her eyes opening as she remembered she wasn’t alone. Looking at the man next to her, she realized - realized what was happening -

 

“Alpha.” She whispered, hating herself for the word she couldn’t stop herself from saying, but she couldn’t focus. How was he doing this? His smell was all over the elevator, permeating her every pore. Clarke was drowning in it. How was this happening? 

 

He didn’t look like he was doing that much better. His dark eyes were wild, his shoulders heaving and his hands were clenched in fists. Her brain was screaming at her.  _ SUBMIT. _

 

Clarke wanted to tell her brain to fuck off, but all she could do was take a step back, until her back was against the opposite wall. A small sign of submission. Another mistake, her scent must have wafted over to him with her movement, because his nostrils flared. His brown eyes were pinning her into place, which, in turn, had her immediately averting her gaze to the ground.

 

“ _ Stop. Moving. _ ” He gritted out to her, shoulders still shaking with every breath he was taking through his mouth, clearly not breathing through his nose. Clarke could  _ feel _ his anger in his scent, wafting through the elevator between them, and it was making her sick to her stomach. 

 

_ You’re disappointing your Alpha. He is not pleased with you. Submit. _

 

Clarke wanted to whimper again but refrained, freezing with his command, panties dampening from sudden wetness. Alpha Commands were not...uncommon. But to use one in the wrong setting was taboo, to put it lightly. And her traitorous body succumbed easily to it. He was just staring at her, she could feel it, and she was frozen against the wall, resisting the urge to fling herself across the few feet separating them to throw herself at him. If it weren’t for the disappointment in his scent permeating across her skin, she’d be - well, she already was well on her way to being - if that door didn’t open soon - 

 

At long last, what felt like an eternity, the elevator doors opened and Bellamy was out the door before either of them could even blink.

 

Once clean air started to circulate in the elevator, Clarke snapped herself out of it, hastily stepping out of the elevator into the lobby.

 

Holy. Hell.

 

What was that?

___________________________________

 

“Hello?”  Raven answered on the first ring.

 

“Does Bellamy use enhancers?” Clarke was furious. How dare they not tell her that? Did everyone think she just didn’t need to know? Enhancers can be dangerous - especially to Omegas. Did they  _ want _ her to go into spontaneous heat in the workplace? She didn’t think so.

 

It wasn’t illegal to use enhancers in the workplace, either. As long as the employer was okay with them. Plenty of people used them for all sorts of reasons. 

 

But, still. It was one of those things Clarke had to live with as an Omega. Clarke decided to call Raven almost immediately as soon as she got home. Right after she fucked herself with the vibrator she only uses for heats three times in a row before she could even think straight.  

 

“Does Bellamy….what now?” Raven started to laugh at her, which just enraged Clarke more. Maybe she shouldn’t have gone to an Alpha friend for this issue. She was still furious, thinking of how she was frozen in place by his rich, deep -

 

_ Stupid _ , ALPHA voice. Clarke interrupted herself firmly. No thoughts about his scent. No thoughts about what that Alpha scent - or voice - did to her body. Not even after her three orgasms. Especially after her three orgasms. No thinking about him after that, period.

 

“Bellamy. Enhancers. Do you know if he uses them?” Raven’s laughter died when she realized Clarke was not laughing.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Griffin. Have you seen the guy? He does not need enhancers.”

 

That was what confused Clarke the most. A guy like Bellamy didn’t need enhancers. He was pure Alpha. She was silent, fuming, wondering what she was missing. Maybe Raven didn’t know. Maybe Bellamy was going out after work and only used them then. 

 

_ Going out where _ , she thought.

 

“Why, though?”

 

“What?” Clarke asked distractedly, still thinking about Bellamy and his potential enhancer uses, pacing around her small bedroom. Clarke hated herself for wishing she still had something to remember the smell. Her body was on high alert, her mind whining at her to get that scent back. She left an Alpha  _ displeased _ . She’d be unsettled all night, even after getting herself off.

 

“Why ask about Blake using enhancers?” 

 

Oh. 

 

Well, that was the other part, wasn’t it? Clarke couldn’t tell anyone. She was already out on a limb for being there. If anything, she’d be the one fired for rocking the boat. Omegas were expendable.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but think of John Murphy’s words from her first week - profit margins.

 

Clarke swallowed the nerves in her throat, suddenly now hoping Bellamy didn’t somehow try to get her fired.

 

“I just...had a hunch. Obviously I’m wrong.” She faked a laugh, trying to be normal. Raven ‘hmm’d her suspiciously.

 

“Right. It’s just funny.”

 

“What is?” 

 

“That you would ask. He asked if you were on suppressants.” Clarke’s blood froze.

 

“What? When? Why?” They’d never even met before tonight. Are Raven and Bellamy friends?

 

Raven was silent for a moment, obviously hearing the hysteria in Clarke’s voice. “Did something happen, Griffin? You know you can tell me.” 

 

Clarke hadn’t forgotten Raven was an Alpha. The woman was an Alpha through and through. From her strong frame, to her dominant and domineering personality, Raven was epitome of an Alpha female. Clarke had to believe that it wasn’t just the Omega in Clarke that respected Raven. But Clarke did tend to forget that Raven was like most Alphas - territorial and protective.

 

“No, no. Nothing happened.”

 

“Right. Okay, then.” She still sounded suspicious, but continued, “Well, he just mentioned I stunk one day. I think when you first got here and we were working on a project a lot together. He was figuring out it was your scent and asked. Weird because I never could smell you on me at all.”

 

_______________________________

 

Clarke was a bundle of nerves all night. She wondered if she’d be walking into work for her last day. Bellamy was a big deal, here. No way would they ever let her stay if he complained about her. She doubled her dose of suppressants, just in case. Which was risky, but she was risking it today. She also ordered scent neutralizing spray which was supposed to be shipped and delivered in less than a week. She hoped that was enough time.

 

She made her way in silence back to her cubicle in the corner of the back office. She always got in early, liking to be there before everyone else. When she started her computer up, she breathed out a sigh of relief not seeing an email from HR. The rest of her programs loaded and it took her a moment to realize she had a message on their company’s internal messaging system.

 

There was an unread IM in a conversation from Bellamy Blake. They’d never had a history of chatting before, so it appeared on the top of her contacts. Her heart pounded when she went to click it.

 

_ We need to talk. _

 

Clarke groaned. Alphas were all the same. Just because you smelled good - really good - didn’t give you authority over everyone else. Besides, Clarke wasn’t interested in facing his... displeasure again. Before she could find the polite words to tell him off and to leave her alone - he continued to type.

 

_ I want to apologize _ .

 

Well, that was...unexpected. Different. Clarke shifted in her rolling chair, fighting the urge to get up and peak over the cubicles to see if she could see him. She didn’t even know where he sat. Or if he even was in a cubicle.

 

Clarke bit her lip, wondering what to say back. On one hand, she wanted to pretend like it never happened. On the other hand, Bellamy smelled really, really good. Talking to him meant smelling him again. It also meant losing control of her body.

 

Besides, she couldn’t forget what he really thought of her. Scents aside.

 

_ It’s fine, Blake. No need to apologize. Nothing happened. _

  
  


Well, not quite  _ nothing _ but...She hit send.

 

There. Handled. He could move on and she could pretend like the whole elevator disaster never occurred. He couldn’t complain about her to HR. She switched windows back to work, determined to make it through some reports by the afternoon. She was pretty isolated in the back and her job was pretty easy, but tedious. It was beneath her level of smartness and she knew it. But there was no way she’d ever be a politician, doctor or engineer like her parents, so here she was.

 

Bellamy never wrote her back, even though it showed he had read it, which simultaneously filled Clarke with dread and relieved her. Was he upset she didn’t go to talk to him like he had asked? She convinced herself she didn’t care. 

 

She was just finished eating salad at her desk when she smelled  _ it  _ again. It was lunch time and it almost always cleared out between twelve and one, most people choosing to hang out in the break room or take off. So it was strange to smell it, but there it was. Just a whiff. But it froze her whole body, like her body knew what to do when he came close.

 

“Clarke.” Clarke spun around in her chair, and she just hoped she wasn’t gaping at him. There was Bellamy Blake, standing in the entry of her cubicle. He took up the entire space. He really was an Alpha, she thought to herself, wondering how much he would really tower over her. She typically wore heels to work, but last night, in the elevator, they’d been on opposite sides of the room and she didn’t really focus on his size as much as his-

 

His scent, which was creeping into her cubicle, into her space, slowly. The longer he stood there, taking up that space with his broad-

 

Focus, Clarke.

 

She cleared her throat, trying to ignore how his scent was blanketing over her, how it lingered on her tongue, making her start to salivate. He needed to leave. “Blake. How can I help you?” She was a professional.

 

He was staring at her, pupils beginning to dilate, before he shook his head. “I came to...apologize. For my behavior last night.” If Clarke could have moved, she would have fallen over at his words off her chair. It’s one thing for him to try to apologize once, but twice? That is almost unheard of for an Alpha. And for what? For all she knew, she was the one who had  _ displeased _ him. Her head was fuzzy, and it was taking all of her concentration to focus on what he was saying. 

 

“What do you mean?” How were they still able to use words at this point? Clarke was glued to her seat, convinced if she tried to stand her legs would give out and she’d beg him to carry her. Carry her and scent her and take her home so she could lick the gland on his tan skin that is peaking out from the collar of his shirt.

 

“I didn’t mean to...command you, like that. That wasn’t… I promised myself I would never do that. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was inappropriate.”

 

She didn’t know how Bellamy was able to form coherent sentences. The more he spoke, she watched his throat work, and his eyes darkened when she finally met his gaze again. Clarke’s cheeks burned, realizing she’d been caught staring. She tried to shake it off. He needed to leave. 

 

“I see. Well, like I said, consider it forgotten.” Clarke gave him a tight smile, wondering if it was even worth trying to breathe through just her mouth. Not when his scent was making her mouth water from the tingling on the roof of it. But every breath through her nose was making her dizzy, almost high, from it. 

 

His scent shifted at her words, which caused her to shrink back into her chair on instinct.

 

_ Alpha is displeased. You have displeased your Alpha. Submit. _ Her mind whispered at her. Bellamy didn’t need Alpha commands, his scent was making her body a slave. 

 

“Right. I know you want to forget about it. I...wanted to apologize anyway.” 

 

Clarke swallowed, trying to focus on what he was saying, trying to ignore her anxiety, which was swirling with his  _ Alpha-ness  _ in the small space of her cubicle. She could barely get through this conversation, let alone the rest of the day. How could she even get work done, after he left? She had to masturbate three times  _ in a row _ last night to even form a coherent thought to call Raven.

 

She couldn’t exactly do that at work, now could she? 

 

The idea of getting off to Bellamy’s scent again was…

 

Well it didn’t matter what kind of idea it was, anyway, her body thought it was an excellent one. She crossed her legs tightly as she tried to prevent any scent from the sudden wetness of her panties to get to into the air.

 

Clarke realized her mistake when she finally got her bearings and glanced up at him, his hands gripping the sides of her cubicle entryway tightly. She could tell by the way his knuckles were turning white. His mouth - he had an unfairly delicious mouth - was hanging slightly open, his eyes boring into hers.

 

“Consider yourself forgiven, then.” Clarke was staring up at him from her place on her office chair, feeling like if she even moved a hair they’d both be in trouble. This was a bad idea. He needed to leave. They were at work. Anyone could walk by and...what, exactly? Smell what was going on? Nothing was even happening. 

 

Clarke felt like a liar saying that, even when Bellamy was just standing there, staring at her. His hands still gripped tightly, he still looked...feral. Just like last night, in the small space of the elevator, his scent was… 

 

Well, if she hadn’t asked Raven the night before for confirmation, she’d be convinced he was using scent enhancers. It was...woodsy. Piney. Like the first breath of the forest around you after opening your tent. Like the smell of grass after the rain. Like bergamot and clove and spices that she wanted to just-

 

“Is there anything else that I can help you with?” She had to get him to leave. She had to. She was going to die. She wasn’t going to be able to help herself. She was going to-

 

_ SUBMIT _ .

 

Bellamy’s eyes darkened at her words and, upon reflection a while later, she could maybe see how it was the wrong choice of words. But at the moment, she was proud she’d strung words together to form a complete sentence. His mouth shut at her words, his jaw clenching tightly, a tick appearing. Once again, his scent screamed his displeasure at her.

 

“No, Clarke. That was it.”

 

He left without another word, his scent wafting toward her unfairly as punishment for sending him away. 

 

Why did he hate her so much, when he smelled so good to her? It wasn’t fair. She groaned, slamming her head down on her desk. She was not productive the rest of the afternoon. It took days for his scent to leave her cubicle - even with sprays and deodorizers - and every time she got a whiff, she was thrown back into the same place - which most of the time left her jerking her hand out of her pants before she got called a pervert by anyone walking by. 

 

_________________________________

 

The company held quarterly meetings with  _ all  _ the employees. It was a status update and brain storming session, which always either ended up leading to fantastic innovations or chaotic anarchy. This year, they had commandeered their largest conference room that barely fit everyone in large rows.

 

Clarke sat in the back next to Harper by the door. She was used to flying under the radar and this large meeting was no exception. She had no input anyway. Who cared about her at the bottom of the corporate ladder? She just wanted to do her job well and stay out of the way.

 

The door opened a few minutes before the meeting was supposed to begin, and she would have ignored it, except.

 

Except-

 

It had been weeks since their encounter. Weeks. But her body remembered and reacted to his scent before her mind could, freezing her in place, which just solidified her determination not to turn around. He wasn’t looking for her. He didn’t care to see her, anyway. It’s been radio silence from him ever since their encounter. She could ignore him. Even though she’d upped her suppressants again. She’d asked every other Alpha she knew (mainly her parents when she saw them for dinner, and Raven) and they smelled  _ nothing _ . It wasn’t her. It had to be him. It had to.

 

“Clarke,” Harper whispered at her a few minutes later, once the President - Marcus Kane - got started on his presentation.

 

“Yeah?” She responded, her body finally calming down after Bellamy gratefully took a seat on the other side of the room. Smart man. Her Omega voice still whined at the back of her head.  _ Go to your Alpha. You have displeased him. _

 

“Why is Bellamy looking at you like that?”

 

“Like what?” Clarke asked automatically, tearing her intense concentration on Mr. Kane over to Harper, then to where she knew - because her body wouldn’t let her  _ actually  _ ignore him - he sat. He was looking at her like...her mouth ran dry. Like he wanted to devour her whole. 

 

Clarke started to feel herself blush, ripping her gaze away back to Mr. Kane.

 

“Like  _ that _ ,” Murmured Harper in amusement. Clarke ignored her, deciding not to answer.

 

Before long, Kane had moved onto each department individually. Clarke technically fell under administration, so she left their reporting up to HR and the office administrator. They only stopped for a few breaks in between departments and it was dragging on for hours. 

 

“Blake. You’re up. Show us what you got.”

 

Bellamy moved - agilely, of course he did, Clarke wanted to die - to the front of the room, standing over the podium. Looming over the podium, really. His size dwarfed Kane next to him and his large hand adjusted the microphone up so he could speak easily to the room.

 

And, once he started to speak, Clarke was  _ very _ glad she was in the back of the room, away from his scent. She couldn’t imagine what his rich,  _ Alpha _ voice would do to her combined with his scent. And he was very much the Alpha in this room, in this moment. It wasn’t just in her mind. There was a reason he was great at sales. The reason he was the team leader, the head of the department. When he spoke, he was...mesmerizing. The crowd stilled at his presence - people stopped shuffling and whispering and listened. She didn’t particularly care about the topic - how to get more community outreach, more resources to his team members, some facts and figures - but she did care about the way his body moved, how he addressed the crowd like an old friend, or maybe an army of foot soldiers about to go to battle. Either way - he was in command here.

 

Everyone in this room knew it. She knew it. Her traitorous body knew it, and so did the small voice in her head getting louder by the second telling her  _ submit. Submit to your Alpha. He is the  _ best _ Alpha. _

 

Clarke shifted uncomfortably trying to ignore the inner voice. Her panties, she felt, were already wet. She just hoped her body could hold off on embarrassing her any further until she was at least in the bathroom, away from any other Alphas. Most people were Betas at their office, but...Bellamy wasn’t the only Alpha. And her suppressants couldn’t hide the scent of her slick, unfortunately, even if Bellamy was the only one who seemed to be able to really scent her.

 

Before long, Bellamy caught her eye and maintained eye contact. She wasn’t following what he was saying, just listening to his voice that was melodic and soothing through the microphone speakers. Clarke bit her lip, her inner Omega going crazy that he was staring at her while he had the attention of the room. She had to get out of here.

 

“Excuse me.” Clarke escaped through a few people, grateful as ever to have been sitting in the back. The meeting was almost over, anyway. No one would miss her for the last half hour. Her mind was screaming at her for turning her back on him as she escaped the room.

 

Clarke hid in the bathroom, wiping herself up the best she could with toilet paper, cursing Bellamy Blake. She had to remind herself it wasn’t his fault. This was just biology. But she hated that he didn’t want her, that her body begged for his whenever he was around her. It wasn’t fair. 

 

“Clarke, are you okay?” As an Alpha, she should be afraid Raven could smell her. But no one had been able to so far, and she’d been maxing her dosage. After cleaning herself up quickly, she should be fine. It had been half an hour, at least, and the presentation should have been over anyway. She had neutralizing spray at her desk, to be safe. God what was her life turning into, anyway? All because of Bellamy Blake.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I just wasn’t feeling well.” Clarke exited the stall, smiling at her friend. “I’m feeling a lot better now, though. Just don’t do well in crowds, sometimes,” Clarke felt bad lying, but she couldn’t actually admit what was going on with her. Especially not to her coworker,  _ especially  _ not another Alpha. She wouldn’t get it. 

 

“Oh, well, I’m glad you’re feeling better. Because we’re going out! It’s tradition after the quarterlies. We take turns with rounds. Everyone comes.” Raven gave her a pointed look. Clarke never went to any office events, just out with them as friends. To non office-sanctioned events, only. Clarke couldn’t risk running into Bellamy outside the office. Let alone with alcohol. Who knew what she’d do. Especially after her discovery that Raven and Bellamy were apparently friends.

 

“Raven…” She hedged, getting startled when the bathroom door opened. Another woman who worked with them walked in, looking at the two in surprise. 

 

“Is there a line?”

 

The girls took it as the hint it was and exited the bathroom, lingering in the hallway. It was already the end of the day, a Friday. The meeting had gone on all day. 

 

“Come  _ on _ , Griffin. We all want to blow off some steam from today. Live a little.” Raven nudged her as they walked back to the main floor of the office. 

 

“Fine,” She relented, seeing everyone else gathering their things from their desks for the weekend. It couldn’t be that  _ everyone _ was going. And, if there were that many people, she would blend right in. She might not even see Bellamy, or, more accurately, smell Bellamy, in a room full of people. She could do this for one night.

 

Raven smirked, grabbing her arm by the elbow to steer her back to her desk. “Great. Let’s go, Griffin.”

 

Which is how Clarke found herself a little while later at the same bar she’d first gone out with her friends at her first week at Drop Ship, Inc.

 

It wasn’t a dive bar, by any means, but it wasn’t huge either. It was a nice spot that seemed like a lot of young business people gathered for happy hour after work. It also seemed like the kind of spot that probably got rowdy as the night went on. Right now, it was getting more packed with their own coworkers.

 

“I can see why this is a once-in-a-quarter type of gathering,” Clarke wasn’t quite shouting, but the crowd of people made the noise level rocket in the bar. Raven nodded from her seat next to her, giving her a smile.

 

“Totally. But everyone gets smashed and there’s always some fun stories by the end of the night. We simultaneous dread and look forward to it. You’ll see.”

 

Raven had snagged them their table in the back, Harper, Monty and Jasper finding them a little while after they’d arrived. 

 

“Hey, guys. TGIF.” Harper greeted them cheerily, sliding into the other booth easily. Monty and Jasper followed behind her.

 

“Alright, round one on me. What are we having?” Raven pointed her fingers to each person as they gave their order. “Come with me, Griffin. Let me introduce you around.”

 

Raven made a beeline for the bar, grabbing Clarke’s hand as she went to drag her behind her. It was still early - not even six thirty - so there was still plenty of space at the actual bar to order from. 

 

“Zeke!” Raven shouted toward a bartender down the counter, gesturing for him to come down to talk to her. The attractive bartender rolled his eyes but a smile appeared on his face, and he nodded, holding up a finger while he wrapped up his transaction. A moment later he was standing in front of the two women.

 

“Zeke, this is my new coworker Clarke. Clarke, this is Zeke. Friend and resident, infamous bartender. He can make you pretty much anything.”

 

“Wow, you have a lot to live up to with that intro,” Clarke commented with a smile, reaching her hand over the counter for a handshake. Zeke grinned back, giving her a wink and shaking her hand.

 

“Oh, I already do. You’ll see.” A waitress passed by with a tray of drinks and Clarke was able to catch his scent, her eyes widening. 

 

Raven must have caught her expression, giving her a knowing look before telling him, “Clarke is our new Omega at the office.” Zeke turned, his gaze going from polite customer service bartender to real interest.

 

“I see.” The dark haired man had a slight build. At first, Clarke was thrown off by his designation. Zeke looked...intimidating. Fierce. But as he stood right in front of her, she noticed the kindness in his eyes, his soft Omega scent which wasn’t overpowering, but soothing. Just a calming hint in the air over the stench of sweat and alcohol and everyone else’s hormones in the place. Zeke continued, “How is  _ that  _ going?”

 

“It’s been…” Clarke thought of her interactions with her friends, with Bellamy. The job itself. “Good.”

 

“Well, good. It’s the end of a long week. Looks like the quarterlies, right? What can I get you ladies?” Zeke’s focus shifted back to Raven, his body seemingly attuned to hers. It took Clarke a lot longer than she would have liked, being an Omega, to realize what was going on. Raven was staring at Zeke like...she was in the desert and he was a large glass of water. Clarke sensed a spike in  _ both _ of their hormones that made her clear her throat, hating to be interrupting what was going on but not being able to sit third wheel all night either.

 

When the two both whipped to look at her, she smiled, “I’ll have a pale ale, thanks.”

 

“Coming right up.”

 

“Oh no you don’t, Griffin.”

 

The two spoke at the same time, staring at each other before smiling. Clarke wanted to throw up by their cuteness. Just bite each other already.

 

Raven turned back to her with her natural Alpha authority, “No beer for you. At least not until you’re already drunk. Let loose a little, Griffin.”

 

Clarke sighed, resigning herself to Raven’s whims. “Fine,” She relented, letting Raven order her a shot.

 

The night progressed quickly after that. Zeke apparently ordered them some food (“He  _ always _ orders me food,” Raven shared, a little smugly, grabbing a french fry from the basket that had been set on the table) so that they wouldn’t get too wasted. Clarke started to relax, realizing this may not have been as office-oriented as she first feared.

 

“I think it’s Clarkey’s turn to get next round,” Jasper slurred from the other side of the table, but the rest joined him in ganging up on her, quickly turning to chanting her name.

 

“Alright, alright. Same thing? Shots?” Clarke should probably have a water, while she was at it. They’d slowed their drinking to eat, but not much. These guys partied  _ hard _ . If this was how they normally went out, Clarke was glad she’d skipped out before.

 

“Shots!” Jasper and Monty cheered in unison, while Harper and Raven erupted in laughter at the coincidence.

 

Clarke let out her own giggle at their antics before making her way to the bar. It was slammed, almost nine. She couldn’t imagine the crowd later on. She wanted to hold back a yawn while she waited for one of the bartenders - another guy had joined with Zeke not too long after they’d arrived. 

 

It was crowded in the bar and she’d been at her own little table all night with her friends, so she’d barely had to mingle or notice anyone’s scents in particular. Crowds tended to blend everyone’s scents - good and the bad. She hadn’t scented Bellamy here, which either meant he wasn’t here or he was keeping far away from her. Clarke wasn’t sure how it was possible to be disappointed and relieved at the same time.

 

It was crowded, which was why when she was able to smell the very  _ Alpha  _ scent, she knew it had to be  _ very _ close. She stiffened, realizing there was someone right behind her.

 

_ Not your Alpha _ .

 

Most Alphas didn’t smell….bad, to her. Alpha’s scents are meant to be particularly pleasing to Omegas. But most Alphas just smelled...good to her. Not great. Nowhere near amazing or delicious like Bellamy.

 

But her inner Omega had no problem telling her how very much she disliked this smell. 

 

_ Not your Alpha. He will be displeased. _

 

Shut up, she told herself. Bellamy is not our Alpha. Bellamy doesn’t want us.

 

While her mind was yelling at her, the actual Alpha stepped into her view. It was a man slightly older than her, maybe thirty, and...attractive. To some, maybe. Him being too close was ringing all kinds of alarm bells for her, her inner Omega telling her to tell this guy to back up and back  _ off _ . She kind of agreed, at this point. 

 

“Hi there,” He gave her what she was sure he thought a charming smile, but just made Clarke feel more alarmed. 

 

“Hi,” Clarke gave him a tight, polite smile, trying to ignore him and wishing Zeke would hurry up and take her order. 

 

“I’m Cage. Cage Wallace. What’s your name?” 

 

“Clarke.” His smile widened and he stepped closer, almost touching her now. Clarke stiffened, trying to figure out how to step back without being too obvious. This guy needed to get  _ out _ of her space. She felt herself start to panic, thinking of overly aggressive and pushy Alphas that couldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Especially if he could tell she was an Omega. “That’s a nice name, Clarke. Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Well, actually-” Clarke was not going to waste an opportunity to set this guy straight, but she was interrupted.

 

“Clarke. Is this guy bothering you?” Clarke wasn’t sure how she missed his scent before he arrived, out of the blue, right on her other side. His scent washed over hers, immediately replacing the stench of Cage Wallace. Clarke resisted shivering, feeling like she just got doused in something delicious.

 

“Oh, um,” She realized both men were staring at her expectantly, Bellamy’s demeanour increasingly agitated.  _ Please your Alpha. Show him your neck. Submit.  _ Focus, Clarke! “I mean, I was just going to let him know I’m here with-”

 

“Me.” Bellamy interrupted, giving Cage a hard stare. “She’s here with me. Have a good night.”

 

It looked like Cage was about to argue, bristling, before Clarke intervened, “Have a good night, Cage. Sorry.” 

 

His focus turned back to her, grunting, before taking his leave with a final scoff. 

 

She let out a sigh of relief, watching him go. Then she froze, realizing who had just rescued her. She turned around to look at him.

 

Clarke hadn’t ever been this close to Bellamy. They were on opposite sides of the elevator that first time, and he had been feet away from her in her cubicle. Then across the entire room in the conference room earlier. 

 

But now…

 

Now…

 

What was she saying? The more Clarke breathed, the more his scent engulfed her. Bellamy was...tall, his broad frame taking up her entire line of vision. His square jaw was clenched, his scent spiked in what she could now sense was anger. Clarke tried not to shrink back, remembering to stay in place.

 

_ You have displeased Alpha. SUBMIT. _

 

Clarke could do this. She was not some...slave to her Omega hormones. “I...Thank you. For that. I didn’t want to be rude.”

 

Bellamy finally looked down at her, his dark brown eyes seeming to bore into her own. Getting stared down by an Alpha? Not a good thing. Especially for an Omega. 

 

Finally, Bellamy cleared his throat, “You’re welcome. I’m sorry I said that, but I just-”

 

“Hey, guys! What can I get you?” Zeke interrupted the two with an easy smile, nodding at Bellamy in recognition. “Thanks for waiting. We had a huge rush.”

 

Clarke quickly placed her table’s order, ignoring Bellamy’s raised eyebrows at the amount of shots, handing her card over. While Zeke went off, Clarke turned back to Bellamy, her body seemingly naturally inclined to do so anyway. She was a little tipsy, she could...lean into her instincts a little. The sane part of her brain knew she needed to get away from him. She’d never been this close before. 

 

Up close, she could see in the dim lighting of the bar, he had freckles. Clarke wanted to laugh, wanted to draw them all over a canvas. Like she could ever be a professional artist.

 

“Sorry,” She breathed, trying to mentally figure out if spending the next few minutes with him until their drinks arrived would kill her. “You just what?”

 

Bellamy was staring at her intently, his one hand placed on the bar counter, the other by his side. His fingers twitched. “I was apologizing. It’s just...I could tell. You were panicking.” 

 

Oh. He meant by her scent. He could tell by her scent.

 

“Right. Yeah, I was. Panicked. Thank you.”  _ Alpha _ . 

 

Was Clarke even speaking sentences at this point? She felt like if he didn’t touch her in the next minute she would cry, her body already about to start trembling, her skin vibrating in anticipation. She caught herself before she could lean too far into his space. Come on, Clarke. Keep it together. This guy thinks you’re some temp, baby-making machine. An inconvenience, at best. 

 

At that thought, Clarke tried to reign her body in. It was difficult, especially with alcohol, but she managed. Clarke could not let her body betray her own dignity. If this guy thought less of Omegas, she wasn’t going to give him another reason.

 

“You’re welcome.”  _ Omega _ . He didn’t say it out loud, but her body definitely heard it. All that progress, gone in two words. Her body was puddy in his hands. 

 

“Alright, here you go, Clarke. Want me to keep the tab open?” Clarke couldn’t help but be grateful for the interruption, jolting and turning to face the bartender. Zeke gestured at the card she’d handed over. 

“Ugh, definitely not. Someone else is getting next round.” She cheerily took the card back before staring at the tray of drinks on the counter in front of her to try to figure out how to carry it.

 

“I’ll get it for you.” Bellamy swept it up easily enough, giving her a wide smile. “Table in the back?” Clarke swallowed, trying and failing not to notice the muscles move in his arms.  _ Alpha takes care of you. _

 

“Thank you, Bellamy. Yes, in the back. Are we that predictable?” Bellamy easily navigated them through the crowd, Clarke following closely behind him, trying not to take obvious, greedy breaths behind his back. People could still see her and tell him she was a creep. Which, she, you know, tried not to be. Was trying not to be. 

 

“We’ve had too many quarterlies together to not know where these guys sit.” Bellamy explained with a smirk as they arrived. He set the tray down when they got to the table, but stayed standing, hovering next to her.

 

“Wow, Blake. Slumming it with us? Echo, Murphy and the other sales jocks finally getting to you?” Raven snarked as soon as she saw who Clarke returned with. Clarke started passing out the shots easily, keeping one for herself. Clarke knew it was okay to sit down, logically, but part of her didn’t want to sit until Bellamy did. And, this was one of those Omega instincts she didn’t think was a big deal to give into, so she stood. Was he even going to sit with them?

 

“Oh, sorry, Bellamy, we didn’t get you one. What are you drinking?” Clarke realized after handing off the last shot. Clarke looked at his now open hands down at his sides, which were drink free.

 

“Staying sober tonight, actually. But thanks.” She looked back up at him, feeling flustered by the shot in her hand. As if reading her mind, “Take your shot, Clarke.” It wasn’t a command, not an  _ Alpha _ command like he gave in the elevator - God, Clarke, don’t think about the elevator - but Clarke wanted to obey it anyway. 

 

She threw the shot back easily, slamming the glass onto the table, but didn’t break eye contact. The tequila burned her lips and she - well, she didn’t resist the urge to lick her lips to finish the shot off. 

 

Big. Mistake.

 

Bellamy was watching her. Fuck, she was watching him watch her. As soon as her tongue peaked out of her mouth his eyes dilated, like they did in the elevator, in her cubicle. She knew that look now, and her inner Omega was dying with pleasure under that look. This was bad. Bellamy took a step closer to her. She wasn’t sure what he was intending but she didn’t particularly care in that moment - 

 

“Clarke,” Raven whined from her seat at the table, “You didn’t wait for us.”

 

Clarke jumped back from Bellamy, realizing that she was about to let him...she wasn’t sure what she was going to let him do, to be honest. She started to blush, apologizing to Raven quickly.

 

“I...I should actually get going. It’s getting late. I need to get an Uber, before it starts charging for prime time.” She was reaching for her things while she still had a clear head before that last shot kicked in.

 

Her friends at the table protested weakly and drunkenly, but it was only Bellamy’s eyes she felt on her that she cared about. She bid her goodbyes, still feeling buzzed, especially with that last shot, and turned around. Bellamy was still watching her.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” She nodded, not trusting her voice, walking past him - but not touching him - through the crowded bar. Her heart was hammering, her inner Omega preening at his attention. 

 

The cool night air helped clear her head immensely - of both the alcohol and his scent. What were they even doing? Why was he walking her outside? They stopped just on the curb out in front of the bar. There were a few people outside on the corner, smoking cigarettes and chatting. 

 

“How long till the Uber is here?” Clarke glanced down at the app.

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“I’ll wait with you.” It was an offer, but it also wasn’t one she couldn’t - even if she wanted to - decline.

 

“Thank you.”   
  


Clarke didn’t notice how, or when, but she’d drifted closer to him. The night air did help to dilute their scents, but it was useless when she was this close to him. He was taking her in, dark eyes roving over her face. Her mouth was watering, his scent surrounding her, enclosing her. She wasn’t sure what compelled her, maybe his scent on the roof of her mouth, but she wanted to keep talking to him.

 

“I...I’m not just some dumb Omega.” She got out after a moment. It was hard to stand her ground when an Alpha was right in front of her, knowing what he thought of her anyway. But Bellamy blinked at her in surprise.

 

“I never thought you were.” He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at her with intense interest. Clarke tried not to get distracted by the muscles on his arms, the tendons she wanted to sink her teeth into. She forced herself to keep her eyes on his, no matter how much her inner Omega was screaming at her  _ SUBMITSUBMITSUBMIT. _

 

Clarke cleared her throat, trying to find some control over the situation. “Well, then. Good. That’s...good. Because I’m not.”

 

“Good.” Bellamy was smirking now, watching her get flustered as she worked herself up.

 

“It’s just…” Come on, Clarke. Don’t do this, she told herself. You’ve made it this far unscathed.  _ Do not upset Alpha. _ “I know you think I’m a...pity hire.” Clarke didn’t want to go into what else she overheard him say. Or maybe it wasn’t him? She wasn’t sure, but she remembered the way she felt hearing him laugh over her position to Murphy, knowing she couldn’t hear.

 

Bellamy stopped smirking, realizing she was serious by the look on her face. “I don’t think that, Clarke.”

 

“I heard you. I think it was something along the lines of ‘Omega Princess’.” If it was another Alpha, she’d be glaring. As it was, she barely mustered up the courage to get the words out. Let alone in full sentences. Would she ever be able to articulate herself around him? 

 

If she hadn’t been watching his face so intently, she would have missed the wince across his face. 

 

“I’m sorry you overheard that,” Bellamy dropped his arms down to his side, stepping closer to her. His button up shirt encased his muscular arms nicely, rolled up to his elbows. Clarke’s inner Omega was whining at her at the sight of the exposed, tanned skin.  _ Lick it _ .

 

Clarke’s mouth ran dry at his sudden nearness, as if the foot keeping them apart had been doing any good, anyway. Bellamy continued to speak, his scent swirling around her in his proximity. This was getting dangerous. Where was her Uber?   
  


“But I’m more sorry to you, Clarke. What I said was stupid, to say the least. Completely not true, and idiotic. I didn’t mean it at all.” He reached up like he was about to touch her and her heart hammered.  _ Yes. _

 

He dropped his hand back down again, Clarke reigning in her disappointment. Her body was warring with her mind, throwing her for a loop. “Can you forgive me?”

 

_ SUBMIT. _

 

Clarke was sure her mouth was hanging down, open like the idiot she was definitely acting like.

 

“I...what?” 

 

“I’m apologizing. For what I said.” His smirk was creeping back on his face, tugging at the corners of his mouth. His brown eyes were twinkling under the lights of the bar behind them.

 

“Oh.” That was not what she was expecting. “I…”

 

Clarke was torn. She  _ really _ wanted to forgive him, but she wasn’t sure how much of that was his smell and how much of that was his sincerity. Was he only saying this because he thought he could knot her or something?

 

“Please.” Alphas don’t beg. So that sealed the deal for her, giving him a small smile.

 

“Yes. Yes, I forgive you.”  _ Alpha _ .

 

A car pulled up behind them, which was good, because Clarke wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen now that she didn’t have her hurt feelings to push him away anymore.

 

“That’s me, I think.” She gestured at the compact car with the Uber sticker on its dash idling behind them. “I should get going.”

 

“Right.” He straightened up, glancing over at the driver, before staring back at her. “Can we be friends, then?” 

 

Clarke knew the Uber driver would only wait for so long while she dallied, but the question caught her off guard. 

 

“Friends?” It wasn’t quite what she had thought he’d say. He didn’t answer, just waited for her to respond to his question. “I...yes. We can be friends.” She wasn’t sure what that would look like, and she was sure it was a bad idea, but there was no way she could physically say no to this man.

 

“Good.” Faster than she could have stopped it, Bellamy reached his arm up, his hand brushing against her inner wrist, leaving goosebumps, before hanging back at his side. “Have a good night, Clarke. See you Monday.” Bellamy looked like he might have wanted to say something more, but left it at that, his gaze continuing to pin her in place, as if daring her to say a word about what he just did. Her arm was tingling where he touched her, but she didn’t move for a few seconds. 

 

“Good night, Bellamy.” Clarke breathed out, taking a step back from him as she did, before she turned to get into the Uber. She felt Bellamy’s eyes on her back the entire time, her skin prickling where he touched her.

__________________________________

 

Clarke spent all weekend masturbating. It sounds sexy, at first, and then comical when it really hits you what that means. Yes, Clarke Griffin, spent all weekend in bed getting herself off to Bellamy Blake’s stupid,  _ stupid _ Alpha scent. Because Bellamy touched her scent gland on her inner wrist. Looking back, it almost  _ was _ comical, thinking of how she had her arm plastered against her nose and her other hand switching furiously from fingering herself to working at her clit, it was probably a sight.

 

As soon as she got in the cab and caught a whiff of the lingering smell on her own skin, her body instantly reacted to the rub of his hand against her gland. Clarke was extremely grateful for the Beta driver, who couldn’t smell just how soaked underwear was getting. 

 

Monday morning was rough. Clarke finally showered Sunday afternoon to get the scent off and try to relax before she had to go back to work. Her inner Omega screamed at her the entire time.

 

_ Alpha scented us. DO NOT WASH. _

 

Clarke ignored the voice anyway, knowing she’d never actually sleep if she left the scent there.

 

And she couldn’t  _ believe _ he’d scented her. Did he mean to? He knows where her glands are, it’s not like he didn’t, but… _ why? _

 

Clarke was dreading going into work, both from lack of sleep and embarrassment. Would everyone know what she did all weekend? Could they smell it on her still? Could Bellamy? The thought heated her body all over again.

 

She was never more grateful for the fact her job was tedious and boring, trying to keep her eyes open most of the day, while pathetically looking to see if her new  _ friend _ would IM her again.

 

And then, after lunch, he did.

 

It was a lot easier to be friends with Bellamy over IM, as it turns out. Neither of them brought up the scenting thing. He never dropped by her cubicle again. She never sought him out, never tried to get his number and definitely never initiated the conversation first. But they fell into an easy routine after the first week of awkward polite conversations. 

 

It was pathetic how quickly Bellamy became the highlight of her boring day. She waited most mornings anxiously until she got the notification from him.

 

_ Good morning, Clarke. How are you today? _ __  
  


To which Clarke would immediately respond. And Clarke would feel almost more pathetic about that, except that Bellamy was just as fast in responding to her, too. Even when she knew he must be busy, not like her at all. She’d found out that Bellamy spent some of his time in outside sales, some of the time managing accounts and some of his time managing the department. And yet…

 

He still messaged her every morning, shared articles he thought she’d be interested in reading, told her funny jokes about his day or their coworkers and was just an all around great -

 

_ Alpha. _

 

Friend! She corrected herself.

 

___________________________________

 

The new rules about heat leave were...strict. Clarke had to fill out a ton of paperwork that took several hours to just get it approved, let alone trying to tell  _ anyone _ \- friends included - that she was taking the week off to go get herself off...the entire situation was not ideal.

 

She had been dreading it, feeling distressed and alone about the whole thing. Part of the shittiness about heats is the extreme sensitivity, insecurity and a whole other flood of emotions that accompanies it. But she did it, filled out all the necessary paperwork, skirting around the details to her friends and leaving it vague. She figured they got the hint when they stopped asking about it. Everything was all set.

 

It was late on Friday. She was wrapping up her work for the week before she was set to leave when it hit her. Pine, woods, freshly mowed grass.  _ Alpha. _

 

Bellamy.

 

His scent obviously pressed buttons she didn’t know her body had, a feeling like electricity jolting up her back to make her sit ramrod straight. She stopped what she was doing, already saving the document she was working on before he appeared at her cubicle, and turned to look at him just as he appeared. 

 

“Clarke.”

 

Clarke knew Bellamy by now, even though they hadn’t actually seen each other since the night outside the bar so many weeks ago. She knew his sense of humor, the type of books he read, and how protective he was of his team. The last time he appeared, he’d given her major anxiety. Now, he just made her feel…

 

_ Safe. Alpha has come to take care of you.  _

 

Clarke swallowed, his scent enveloping her small space in just moments. “Hey, Bellamy. Heading out?”

 

She needed to get out of here, soon. Her body started to thrum, this close to her heat, in his presence. There was no way she was turning around to clock out, though. Turn her back on her Alpha? No way.

 

“Yeah, I saw you were out of the office next week, so I just wanted to see-” Bellamy - strong, never wavering Bellamy - faltered, stopped, nostrils flaring, closing his eyes.

 

“Bellamy?”

 

“Clarke.” He choked out her name, sounding pained, opening his eyes to look at her, pupils dilated. Feral, like the elevator. Clarke was strong, but she was not strong enough for this. Not strong enough to resist Bellamy, or the scent of his desire that his pheromones were now giving out, swirling in the small space between them. Clarke almost gasped at the taste, wanting to bottle this and drown in it. Her cunt clenched, panties already a little wet. She crossed her legs to try to keep them both sane.

 

“Bellamy.”

 

“You’re…” He swallowed, Clarke watching his throat work through the peak of his collar. “You’re going on heat leave?” His eyes narrowed then.

 

In all these weeks, they’d never exchanged cell phone numbers. Never sought each other ought, almost avoided one another except through IM. This worked out great for Clarke, who couldn’t seem to face him no matter how much she wanted to. Couldn’t seem to face his scent again for fear of what she’d do, especially now that they were  _ friends _ . 

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he could  _ smell _ her. And smelling her was apparently making his scent go wild. Which was making  _ her _ go wild.

 

“Yes.” His jaw clenched shut, a tick appearing before he decided on what he wanted to say.

 

“I see. And who is....do you have someone helping you out?” If Clarke didn’t know Bellamy better by now, she would’ve thought this was some bad Alpha pick up line. But every fiber in her being wanted to rub her body all over his, sooth her hands over his neck glands to reassure him that he is the only one -

 

“I...no. I don’t. I never...I’ve never…” Clarke was going to lose her mind, their collective scents permeating through her small cubicle. What was she saying?

 

“You’ve never what, Omega?” His voice was low, his eyes dark but he didn’t move from his spot, standing, watching her.

 

The use of her designation did not feel degrading at all. It felt like a pet name, despite the tension it was given under. 

 

“Had my heat with an Alpha.” Clarke was going to have to get up and walk away at some point, this conversation was dangerous for both of them. “I go through them alone. It’s been fine. I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

 

Bellamy straightened his posture, his eyes darkened at her words. “I’m sure you can, Princess. But you shouldn’t have to. If you don’t want to.”

 

Clarke’s eyes widened once she realized what he was saying - if he was saying what she thought he was saying.

 

There were all sorts of reasons this was a bad idea. She and Bellamy were friends. Coworkers. She’d never done this before. She swore off dating Alphas. This was a bad idea. Except... except that every fiber of her being was telling her this was a  _ good _ idea. 

 

“Alpha.” She whispered it, closing her eyes and hoping that wasn’t making a mistake. “Please.”

 

Clarke’s eyes opened wide when she suddenly felt herself lifted out of her chair, standing on her weak legs and  _ AlphaAlphaAlpha  _ was all she could think about, realizing Bellamy was touching her. Just her arms, but Clarke’s legs wobbled even more, staring up at him. She was glad it was casual Friday, wearing jeans and not a skirt, because otherwise she was sure she’d have left a stain on her chair. His hands had come up to grab her, supporting her arms in his hands, lifting her out of her chair in just moments. He had crossed the few feet to her in less than a heartbeat. 

 

_ Yes. _

 

She definitely did not misread him at all. He was going to take care of her. He was going to see her through her heat.

 

Her body temperature was already running high, but at his touch, she felt like everywhere he touched was on fire, like his skin could physically burn hers. Bellamy towered over her, his face staring at her intently.

 

“Clarke.” Bellamy’s voice was low, his eyes wild, body trembling. She could smell the intensity of his desire for her and it was about to make her whimper. What was he waiting for? “Princess. Are you sure? I need you to be sure.”

 

Clarke wanted to be ashamed of her behavior, but Bellamy’s presence never helped her make logical decisions anyway, let alone when she was this close to her heat. Her body was screaming at her, with him this close. She tried to think of reasons why this was a bad idea, her mind blanking. Nothing mattered but his hands on her, but his ability to put out the fire that would eventually burn through her body for days.

 

“Please. Please, please. Bellamy. Alpha.” Her hands reached up to his neck, her thumbs soothing over his glands slowly as she spoke. She was totally useless at this point, running on instinct.

 

Bellamy’s eyes darkened, but then he straightened. “Okay. I’m going to take care of you, alright? Don’t worry.” His hands, which had fallen from her arms to her waist, squeezed her once gently, before stepping back, to which she whined without helping it.

  
Bellamy smoothed one of his large hands over her head, petting her hair, before palming her cheek. “I have to go get my things, okay? Then I’m going to come back and get you. I’ll take you home.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help her body’s reactions, his warm hand feeling protective. He was so close, and they hadn’t even kissed yet.  _ Alpha is taking us home. He will see us through heat. He is a good Alpha. _

 

Clarke swallowed, her cunt clenching at his words and her thoughts. This wasn’t even the onset of her heat, not yet. This was just Bellamy, being inches away. She couldn’t even imagine how she’d be reacting to him in a few days. In a few hours? Who knew what his pheromones would do to kickstart her system..

 

“Right. Okay. I…”

 

“You’ll wait here.” He supplied, thumb stroking her cheek. She nodded dumbly, her body trembling at his command. “Good. Good girl.”

 

Clarke, normally independent and fought tooth and nail for her freedom, melted under the words, her body shivering. But Bellamy hummed, clearly pleased with her response to his praises. 

 

“I’ll be back soon. Just...stay here, okay? I’ll be...five minutes, tops.” He dropped his hand, stepping back and looking at her intensely, almost pained.

 

“I’ll be here.” She fell back into her chair, staring at him as he took steps to leave, giving her one last look before taking off.

 

She finally let out a breath, her heart hammering and her body still buzzing, feeling drugged in the aftermath of his scent in her office.

 

She was going to spend her heat with Bellamy. Clarke’s cunt clenched again and she groaned, turning around to try to focus on turning her computer off, now eager instead of dreading the next few days. 

 

Clarke’s hands were shaking but she managed to clock out, shut her computer off and grab her sweater. She’d been running hot all day, and quickly shed the sweater that morning. Then...she waited. 

 

Her body was now antsy, she felt like shaking her legs but she knew that would not do well for anyone in the office. She hoped everyone had left already. It was well past six o’clock and most of everyone else cleared out by five, especially on Fridays. Clarke really didn’t want to make any kind of scene.

 

She paced the few square feet of her cubicle, feeling the seconds tick by agonizingly slow. She watched the time closely. Then, at the hint of his scent around the corner hit her nostrils, she stopped pacing. Only three minutes had gone by. He appeared in her view a moment later, his large frame taking up the entryway. 

 

The two stared at each other and Clarke wanted to pinch herself. This was happening, right? She didn’t imagine that whole exchange?

 

“Ready?” His voice was deep, reverberating what felt like all the way down to her bones. Clarke’s body was eager to obey. Her skin felt flushed, her underwear a sorry state. She was just glad the jeans would help her from leaking all over her car.

 

“Yes,” She said quickly, grabbing her purse to stand right in front of him. His eyes were trained on her, watching her movements carefully. When she stopped in front of him, he took a deep breath, eyes darkening. She bit her tongue to keep herself from reacting to him.

 

“Let’s go.” He held out a hand for her to take, which she did eagerly. They hadn’t touched more than a handful of times, her mind spinning in circles at the weight, the warmth and feel of his own hand in hers.

 

_ Finally _ .

 

She wasn’t sure if that was her or her inner Omega, that time. Her inner Omega preened, happy to follow Bellamy wherever he wanted to take her. 

 

_ Alpha is taking care of us. _

 

This close to her heat, Clarke didn’t have any other thoughts about it either. Bellamy didn’t let her hand go as he guided her to the elevators, pressing the down button with repeated insistence. 

 

As soon as the doors shut behind them, Bellamy crowded her space.

 

“Clarke. I just - Can I -” He was taller than her, leaning over her as her back pressed against the wall. Her mouth was dry, his scent permeating the small space. She was going to lose it this time, for sure. She couldn’t breathe, she didn’t want to breathe without him telling her to. His head bent down to her neck, his nose running along the length. She let out a small whine, her body responding to the attention with a gush of slick that escaped her underwear easily, trailing down her thighs that were still encased in her jeans.

 

After what felt like eternity, which may have been milliseconds, his tongue traced the line where his nose had just been. Clarke moaned, the sensation too much.

 

“Bellamy.” She felt boneless, her body useless, her eyes closing as he laved his tongue in smooth, even strokes over her gland. He grunted, hearing her, arms coming around to hold her weight, knee wedged between her thighs to keep her propped up. He continued, apparently satisfied with their adjusted positions, then started to nibble, using his teeth to nip at the skin gently. 

 

Clarke couldn’t take it, needing more, her hips jerking against the knee he’d propped between her legs. He growled lowly, a warning, before -

 

The elevators door opened, letting a bout of fresh air into the small space. He moved away - barely - staring at her, eyes fully dilated, breathing heavily over her. Clarke resisted the urge to rub herself against his knee that was still holding her up.

 

“I’ll drive us home.”

 

There was no room for argument. Clarke gave in, letting him carry her weight to his car. She felt his scent linger over her skin from where it was emanating from the scent gland on her neck and she felt sated, even though they hadn’t done anything near what she’d wanted to. Yet.

 

She shuddered as soon as he put her in the passenger seat, his scent overpowering her in the confined space. She wanted to rub against the seats of the car, rub against him. Pick up where they left off in that damn elevator.

 

Bellamy got in the Rover quickly, staring at her as she strained against the seatbelt, trying not to get off against the seam of her own jeans. She was already soaking wet, her jeans soaked through from their escapade in the elevator. 

 

“Fuck. Alright. I live close. Just...hang on.” He managed to get the keys in on the first try, barely sparing her any more glances.

 

Bellamy drove fast. Clarke was glad she still didn’t feel like she was anywhere near full blown heat yet. She definitely would have taken off her pants by now, at least. For what it’s worth, she wanted to shove her hand down her pants but refrained. Barely.

 

Clarke rolled down her window, desperate for fresh air as the air started to suffocate her with their combined scents, their arousal spiking the air like a drug. Bellamy spared a glance over at her, but his jaw was clenched shut since they’d gotten in the car, breathing through his nose. He did look a little relieved watching her press the button, his shoulders relaxing, when she rolled down the window. 

 

“We’re almost there,” He murmured lowly, hands tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Clarke could barely believe this was actually happening, trying to focus not on the wetness between her legs, but on the fresh air out the window. 

 

A few minutes later, Clarke rolled up the window when they paused to enter into a private basement garage. Bellamy pulled into a familiar route, parking a level below where they’d entered. He unbuckled his seat belt, staring at her. Her heart hammered, watching him watch her.

 

“We’re here.” She nodded mutely, suddenly anxious for what was to come.

 

_ Alpha will take care of you.  _

 

Her mouth went dry, her body relaxing as his scent enveloped the car once again. And then...she didn’t feel so relaxed, suddenly aware of her body’s own wetness, feeling like she was about to leak into the seat below her, how hot her skin felt to the touch.

 

He must have sensed her. In a flash, he was around the car, hauling her out gently. And then, time must have passed but she barely recalled it, focused on his arms around her, his scent in her face, and then...they were in  _ another damn elevator.  _

 

“Okay, I know. I know, Princess. We’re almost there.” She must have been whimpering, or whining, or something. Or maybe he could just feel her emotions, but his arms tightened around her. 

 

It must have been a high floor, or maybe Clarke was just severely impatient, because she couldn’t wait, the ascent taking forever as she stared at skin on his neck. She kept thinking about his tongue against her gland, and she was so close to his own, right there within reach. Her mouth watered. Before she could think twice, she pressed her own tongue against his gland, not bothering trying to scent him with her nose first. 

 

Bellamy growled, a rumbling from his chest that left Clarke boneless, weak in his arms, yet still laving small licks on his scent gland, unable to stop and encouraged by his approval.

 

“Clarke.”

 

She hummed, liking the way he said her name, trying to press closer.

 

“ _ Omega.”  _ She froze. “Clarke. The doors opened. We need to get off the elevator.”

 

Clarke wanted to be embarrassed, but she couldn’t be. She unattached herself from Bellamy, staring up at him as she took a step back, waiting for his lead.

 

He didn’t let her go far, pulling her close and ushering her down the hall to his own apartment. He fumbled for just a moment with the lock before shooing her inside. If she thought his car was bad, his apartment was ten times worse. 

 

She barely noticed anything else about the apartment though, except that it was nice and it smelled like  _ Alpha _ . 

 

And then, they were staring at one another. It dawned on her that they hadn’t even  _ kissed _ yet. And somehow, that was not okay.

 

As if sensing her thoughts - how was he so good at that, anyway, she didn’t even care - he leaned down, finally  _ finally _ capturing her lips. It’s as if her body lit up like a Christmas tree, from the top to the bottom. It’s as if every part of her DNA was telling her  _ yesyeyesyes.  _ She wound her arms around his neck, trying to meld her body into his. His lips were soft but full, pressing against hers in a show of dominance, of possession. His lips were not patient, sucking in her own to nibble gently, before smoothing over with his tongue in sure strokes.

 

They already had amazing chemistry, and even though Clarke was still a day away from her heat, it didn’t feel like it at that moment. Clarke’s whole body felt like it was on fire. Her body responding eagerly, melting into his lips, into his tongue. Clarke loved the feel of his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth and it wasn’t enough. She wanted him to devour her, and at the thought, her cunt clenched, producing a gush of slick that she could feel drenched her jeans. She groaned, pressing closer to him.

 

After what was probably a length makeout session just inside the door of his apartment, he pulled away, hands stroking the side of her face as he leaned over her, face hovering just above hers.

 

“I’m going to take care of you, Omega,” His voice was rough, his eyes dark. Clarke nodded, feeling his promise deep down in her bones. 

 

“Yes, Alpha. Show me.” That may or may not have been the right choice of words. He growled, picking her up easily and made their way hopefully to his bedroom. She was disoriented, not caring about what his place looked like, only how many steps it took to get to where they needed to go. Clarke couldn’t wait, her skin buzzing in his proximity.

 

Clarke couldn’t imagine it would get worse than this, but this was just their natural chemistry. Bellamy lifted her into his arms, her body feeling useless and heavy at this point. She’d been sensitive and sluggish all day, typical pre-heat behavior. She felt like dead weight in his arms, but he carried her easily.

 

_ Strong Alpha. Alpha will provide for us.  _

 

There was a fire burning through her, starting from where he was touching her. She couldn’t help but lean forward to lick at his scent glands behind his ear again, whining.

 

“Hush, Princess. Almost there,” He squeezed her closer. Clarke shuddered against him at the words against her ear, feeling instantly soothed. If she wasn’t so...not herself...she’d be concerned about the power he had over her emotional state.

 

Her jeans were uncomfortably wet with her slick, her cramps slowly setting in. She’d be producing this much lubrication for the next few days, her body preparing to be knotted by a strong Alpha. By her strong Alpha.

 

The idea turned her mind to mush, lost to her thoughts and his scent, leaning against his strong chest. He’d figure this out for the both of them, she was sure.

 

It was probably less than a few minutes, but it blurred by quickly in his arms. He shut the door behind them with one leg, before depositing her on the bed. The room was entrenched with his Alpha scent and she moaned quietly as she breathed it in, letting it envelope her body, settling over her skin. For the first time, she didn’t resist, or pretend to merely tolerate, she embraced his scent, inhaling deeply.

 

She wasn’t paying attention to Bellamy as she reveled in the new territory, trying to deal with the sensory overload. Before she knew it, her pants and underwear were off, and then his face was between her legs, lapping between her folds.  _ Finally _ . 

 

“Bellamy,” She yelped in surprise, her pussy overly sensitive but overly ready to be touched. It was begging for his attention and she was finally getting it.

 

He gave her entrance long, slow licks, as if savoring the flavor, but not moving any further. His dark eyes were staring up at her, iris’ barely visible, showing her he was in control of her pleasure. He teased for awhile, lapping up the trickles of slick that had escaped that her cunt continued to produce at his attentions. She wanted to buck into his mouth, to force his tongue where she wanted it, but she could barely move, feeling frozen in place. Barely stand his tongue as it was, couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like where she was dying for it. It was too much and not enough.

 

He leaned his head back, licking at his lips, his hands clutching at her thighs to keep them apart, “God, Clarke. I thought I was going to go crazy. When I smelled you for the first time…” He ducked back down, nose tracing where his tongue had just licked over.

 

“I thought you were doing it on purpose. Sent here to drive me crazy.” His voice was low, her body trembling, waiting. 

 

He tilted his face up, eyes staring up at her darkly, that feral look back in his eyes. She couldn’t stand this, wondering what he was going to do next. What was he talking about? She should be paying more attention, but only cared about his broad shoulders and big hands. How were his clothes still on? How were hers? He needed to get this over with, he needed to fuck her or she was going to just -

 

As if sensing her needs, his tongue wrapped around her clit and sucked, his eyes closing, savoring the shakes and quivers of her body under his ministrations.

 

Clarke was trying to be quiet, before. But her moans escaped between her biting her lip, her hands fisting the sheets next to her to try to resist pushing his head away. He would not be pleased, if she did that, even though she thought she would die any moment.

 

But then he  _ growled _ and that did it, her body convulsing as she cried out. “Bellamy!” He kept going, his mouth sucking on and around her clit through her orgasm, her pussy gushing another round of slick onto his comforter below. He didn’t hesitate to lap up her juices, tongue lapping her center, her thighs shaking as he licked around her sensitive nub again. 

 

“I-I can’t. Please. I need….I need…” Clarke’s hands moved to his shoulders - still in his t-shirt from work, which seemed like an eternity ago - she didn’t know if she was going to push him away or pull him closer. 

 

Bellamy didn’t budge, but her hands didn’t move from grasping his shoulders. His tongue swirled over her nub a final time before he moved back to stare up at her, “I know what you need,  _ Omega. _ ” 

 

Clarke shivered at the use of her designation, relaxing into the bed and exposing her neck to him, submitting. This was instinct, and she did what her body told her to do. What her Alpha wanted her to do. He hummed, pleased, before going back to her entrance. She was glad she wasn’t in heat yet, not sure if she would have the patience for this once it began.

 

His tongue breached her seam slowly once again, giving her wide and deep strokes, before his hand reached up to rub her nub gently. Clarke’s thighs began to shake, squeezing around his head, still sensitive from her orgasm. He ignored her, rubbing her harder as her slick pooled below them. Then, without warning, his fingers moved from her clit, his mouth ripping away from her, and he slid his finger inside.

 

Clarke moaned and that was it, his finger penetrating her, that launched her into another orgasm. She let out a long cry, maybe a few curses, her walls spasming around his digit as his tongue made his way back to her clit, not giving her a break through her peak.

 

“Please. Please.  _ Alpha. _ I-”

 

Her body gushed with her climax and he removed his finger, licking the digits easily, his mouth and chin shining with his efforts.

 

Her body heaved, her t-shirt and bra uncomfortable against her sensitive skin.  Her legs were shaking. Clarke watched dazedly as Bellamy took a few steps back off the bed and began to strip, exposing his tan, muscular skin as he pulled his shirt off. 

 

Was it possible to climax again from the sight of him? She didn’t know, but wasn’t sure what to say about the tremors that appeared in her body as he removed his briefs, his long, thick cock released into view. Her mouth watered, seeing the formation of his knot begin to form at the base of it. She was laying down at the bed, staring at him from the same spot he’d ravished her, and didn’t even realize she’d been whining. 

 

“I know, Princess,” His voice was soothing from where he was standing, his hand gripping his thick length, pumping it slowly. “I know what you need. I’m going to give it to you, okay? I’m going to take care of you.”

 

She nodded wordlessly, trusting him, watching as he took calculated steps toward her. She  _ loved _ how attentive her Alpha was to her, loving how his eyes roved over her body. And she loved that this was Bellamy, that  _ he’d  _ be the one seeing her through her heat.

 

He sat next to her on the bed, easing her up so that he could gently remove her shirt. She had generous breasts, and they were swollen with her heat. She’d worn a comfortable, ugly bra today, not expecting this turn of events.

 

Bellamy’s large hands engulfed her breasts over her bra, and he hummed, fingers tracing over where he suspected her nipples were under the material. Her breasts were sensitive, and she cried out softly even through the material. It was simultaneously not enough and too much.

 

“Bellamy.”

 

He ignored her, his right hand moving to undo the clasp behind her. The contraption was on the floor after a few blinks, his hands back in their positions now unencumbered, an awed look on his face as he took her in. Clarke sucked in a breath as his thumb traced over her nipples. They hardened, standing to attention. He moved his thumbs in gently circles.

 

“I have so many ideas about these, Clarke. But we’re going to have to explore them when I have more patience.” He glanced back up at her, his look determined. “Now. Now I’m going to fuck you.”

 

She nodded, squirming as his thumbs continued. “Please.” He stopped, one hand still cupping her breast while his other went to pet the side of her head gently. He leaned in close, where if she could think about more than his thick dick and the way his tongue felt against her folds, she’d want to count the freckles that graced his nose and cheeks. 

 

“Then,” Bellamy’s mouth leaned to just hover over hers, and she was eager to know if he tasted like her, or if he’d already licked her taste away. She wanted to close the distance, but she waited on his direction. “I’m going to knot you. And when your heat really begins, you’re going to be coming on my knot until that’s all you know.”

 

Clarke swallowed, her body already getting wet again at his words, hoping it was a promise. Bellamy watched her swallow, then surged forward, claiming her mouth. She whimpered against his lips, wanting to crawl into his lap. But he devoured her own, sucking on her tongue, before confidently stroking the inside of her mouth. He began to move her to lay down on his bed in the middle, hands roving over her skin, relishing in its softness.

 

When he finally got her positioned where he wanted her, he pulled away, hands smoothing her hair down again softly. “You’re mine, Omega.” His eyes bored into her, the color a pitch black. 

 

She nodded, not wanting to break eye contact, wanting to please him. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

He nodded jerkily, staring at her for another moment intently. Clarke watched as he hovered over her, taking a deep breath and relishing in the combined scents of their arousal that started to spread across the room. She shivered and then - 

 

Bellamy lined his cock with her wet opening, and at her shiver, he began to sink in slowly. “Fuck.”

 

Clarke was almost worried he’d stopped, so she reached up to his cheek, making eye contact. “Please.” Bellamy shut his eyes, groaning, before spreading her open inch by inch as he pressed inside slowly. She could feel the drag of his cock along her walls deliciously, sliding in with her lubrication despite his size. Then..then, he was seated inside of her fully up to the hilt, his entire length.

 

Unbelievable.

 

Clarke hated Alphas.

  
She’d dated one before - Lexa - and it was...a disaster. They hadn’t even gotten to her heat before it ended.

 

And then she’d been with a Beta - Finn. And that was….even worse.

 

And so she’d sworn off dating, especially Alphas, for a long time. She’d spent her heats alone, with some painkillers, muscle relaxers, warm baths, and a huge knotting vibrator.

 

But this was…

 

Divine.

 

Bellamy filled Clarke in places she didn’t know she had, his dick dragging on her walls as he slid in, slowly dragging his thick cock out again. She was tight, and he was...large, but she was sopping wet and Bellamy felt incredible, like something she didn’t know she was missing. Bellamy started to fuck her in earnest, and the wet sounds were making Clarke wetter, if that was possible.

 

Clarke was going to die here, in his bed, with him driving into her. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, but uselessly, wanting to cant her hips for a deeper penetration but unable to move from how his hips bore down on hers, jolting her with the force.

 

Bellamy was staring into her eyes, watching her face contort in pleasure as if he could memorize her reactions. His eyes were fierce, never looking away as his hips pounded into her. Then, when she couldn’t help but move her hips, just a smidge, she yelped when he hit a spot inside of her. He growled at her sound, ducking his head down to nibble at the scent glands below her ear.

 

Biting her there would be...nice...and she loved the way he was scenting her, claiming her as his in multiple ways. But that wasn’t where she wanted his bite. The mating gland on her back, between her shoulders blades, was throbbing, aching to be touched, to be bit.

 

But Clarke couldn’t think about so many things at once - deciding to focus on the way the head of his cock was hitting deeply inside of her as his mouth took the skin of her neck between his teeth, nibbling gently.

 

“Please. Please.” Bellamy hummed in response, reaching the arm that wasn’t holding himself up down between them. His hips shifted to allow his hand to reach between them, rubbing at her clit gently. It was slick with their liquids, but it gave her enough friction for the release she needed.

 

She cried out, her cunt clenching down on his cock eagerly as she came. Her mind whited out, only focused on his dick filling her and his fingers teasing her. He didn’t slow down though, continuing to fuck her as his fingers continued to rub her. She was overly sensitive, but already building up to another peak. “Alpha. Alpha, please.”

 

He released her neck to hover back over her and she had to admire his stamina as he didn’t even pause, his hips pistoning into hers. Her legs wrapped around his hips eagerly, wanting to help accommodate him, to encourage his knot to slip inside. 

 

“Please.” She was whining, feeling overstimulated and overwhelmed but needing more. “Alpha.”

 

“I know, Princess.” He murmured down to her, eyes dark. “You’re going to take your Alpha’s knot, okay?” She stared up at him, nodding dumbly, agreeing with his words. But then he was pulling out and she whimpered at the loss.

 

“No, no, no. Please.” She panicked, staring at him and her arms came up to stop him from moving, from leaving her. He growled and she stilled. Then, he was rolling her over on her stomach, encouraging her knees to fold beneath her so that her hips were angled upward toward him.

 

“This is how I’m going to knot you, Omega.” Clarke shivered, her head pressed against the pillow, waiting anxiously. Her pussy was soaking, not stopping the production of slick since he’d stepped into her cubicle who knows how long ago...but now it was drenched, trickling out and waiting for him to fill her. To knot her.

 

“Please.”

 

But it wasn’t his thick cock that pressed against her entrance like she was expecting. His finger traced her wet opening once more. Clarke felt her pussy clench around nothing, waiting for his cock to enter her as his finger worked around her entrance. 

 

“This is mine.” His finger dipped down to trace her clit again and she started to shake, too sensitive for the direct contact. He traced back up her seam, dipping a finger inside to the knuckle. 

 

“Say it.” His finger curled inside of her and he wasn’t touching her anywhere else.

 

“Please.”

 

“No, Omega. Tell me this is mine.” He punctuated his sentence with the addition of a finger, using her slick to rub around her entrance, stretching her nicely. “You’re so tight, Princess. My knot is barely going to fit.” She whimpered at the mention of his knot and she re-adjusted her hips, wanting to shift his attention.

 

“Yours. Please, Bellamy. Alpha. Please, please-”   
  
Without anymore warning, he removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock as he slid inside again to the hilt with a groan. Clarke let out her own moan, finally feeling the welcome stretch of him again. This was better. She felt him slide entirely inside, his whole length. She was able to take more of him this way and she preened, loving how much he filled her. 

 

Then, he pressed her further into the bed with the snap of his hips, a hand on her shoulder, her face smashing against the pillow, and she felt the base of the formation of his knot against her entrance. She whined, hips jerking in response. 

 

He growled, hand on the headboard above her that she barely could notice. “You’re mine, Omega.” She nodded, closing her eyes as he continued to fuck her, his knot brushing against her entrance from the angle he achieved.

 

She felt the precipice of her orgasm, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. She was whining into the pillow, begging, not even sure what she was asking for.

 

“I’ve got you, Princess.” He spoke lowly, and though her skin was covered in a layer of sweat and felt hot to touch, she shivered at the low tone right above her ear. He was surrounding her, giving her everything and making her take it. As if sensing her needs, he moved the arm holding her down to dip his finger to her nub once again, moving in slow circles that directly contradicted the fast pace of his hips fucking into her. It was too much and yet still, something was missing. She needed. Her hips squirmed, feeling his knot slowly start to slide into her entrance, not quite catching. 

 

Clarke wanted to sob. Her eyes were closed tight, and she wasn’t sure if she was babbling outloud or just imagining the noises coming out of her. Her mating gland between her shoulder blades was begging to be touched, licked, to be bit. He could do it, he was so close. Inches away if he just leaned over-

 

Just the thought sent her over the edge, and she was coming, gushing slick that she felt escape from around his dick and pool under her thighs as he continued to fuck her, his knot expanding as he grunted in surprise at her orgasm, dropping his fingers.

 

“That’s it, Omega. Come for me. I’m going to knot you, now.” He pressed further, deeper, bucking hard, and his knot slid inside easily now with her wetness, inflating and then he was locked inside, cumming with a long, loud groan above her.

 

Clarke gasped, feeling the long streams of cum spill out into her and she moaned at the sensation.

 

_ Alpha finds you worthy. Alpha will give you pups. You have made Alpha very pleased. _

 

Bellamy was leaned above her, hips jerking gently as he continued to cum. Her mating gland was just breaths away from him, but he moved forward down to her neck, licking the glands there contentedly.

 

“Mmm. Good, Omega.” He nibbled on her scent gland that was easily in reach. They’d have to move in a few minutes, they couldn’t lay like this the entire time they were locked together, he would crush her. Her legs folded out beneath him as his hips jerked again.

 

Clarke moaned, feeling another round of cum spill inside her. This was crazy. It felt insane, and at the thought, she started to wiggle her hips, wanting more friction. They’d just stopped and yet...

 

Bellamy growled above her, stilling her hips with one hand. “Omega.”

 

“Please. I just…” Clarke didn’t have words, couldn’t explain why she needed to come as he was still coming inside her.

 

Bellamy chuckled against her ear, moving his hand below her hips to get to her pussy. “You want my pups, Omega?” At the thought, Clarke’s hips jerked. Logically, no, she was on birth control. She didn’t. But logic was long gone in this room, and instinct demanded this. She nodded, moaning as his fingers reached their destination.

 

“Good,” He praised her, rubbing at her clit tenderly. She moaned, hips bucking against the mattress at the sensations. He moaned lowly himself, hips tensing as he let out another gush of cum inside her. His fingers were rolling her nub around in rhythmic circles, swirling and putting pressure in the right place though neither could move besides that. She came, crying out, toes clenching as she twisted, trying to fuck herself as much as she could on the knot stuck inside her and the fingers at her entrance.

 

“Good. Good, Omega.” As Clarke came down from her orgasm, her face plastered against the pillow, her body heaved in breaths. Bellamy rolled them over on their sides, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

 

He licked her neck gland, humming everytime Clarke whimpered as he continued to come inside her. 

 

“This was...unbelievable.” He spoke lowly in her ear, as if afraid to ruin the moment. She nodded in agreement, trying not to react to the way his breath felt against her cheek, how she wanted him to continue to nibble at her neck. She wondered if arching her neck and pressing back into him would be enough to clue him in. 

 

When his knot deflated minutes later, he turned so she lay on her back on the bed, and he hovered over her as his cum spilled out of where his knot had been keeping it inside.

 

Clarke wasn’t sure what to do, watching him dazedly, too blissed out to move. He reached up, fingers tucking his cum back inside of her. She twitched, still sensitive, but still didn’t move, letting him do what he wanted. Was this an Alpha thing?

 

When he was satisfied, he turned to look at her from his position leaning over her. The scent of the two of them swirled deliciously in the air and it was almost enough to get her started for round two. But she was exhausted.

 

This was normal - she normally conked out for a solid chunk of time before her heat began. She slept intermittently throughout her heat so it was important she rested a ton beforehand, like hibernating she always joked. She wondered if she would skip that stage, thinking Bellamy was going to kick start her system and throw her right into the middle of it. She already felt on fire around him. 

 

“Hi,” She murmured, staring at his handsome face above her. She couldn’t believe this had happened. That this was going to happen. The corners of his mouth tugged upward, dark eyes staring at her.

 

“Hi,” He said softly, reaching down to stroke her hair. Though their scents swirled and his cum inside her was surely messing with her mind, she felt...wonderful. She wanted to stretch, wanted to pull him closer to her and bury herself inside of him.

 

Were they still friends? She wasn’t sure, now. This didn’t feel friendly, and she didn’t do casual. He felt like her Alpha. Maybe they should talk about that before her heat sets in.

 

But instead, the words didn’t come out. She mesmerized his face, wanting to trace constellations and run her hands through his messy hair.

 

“As much as I don’t want to, we should probably get you cleaned up. Are you hungry?” 

 

_ Alpha will take care of us. _

 

She cleared her throat, realizing she’d barely talked for awhile. “I...yeah. I am, actually.” He smiled at her, clearly satisfied with her answer.

 

Before she knew it, he’d scooped her up, walking her over to an open door that she could see contained his bathroom. Clarke blinked, finally taking in her surroundings.

 

“Wow. Nice.” It was lined with white tile, counters, mirrors, a large walk in shower and spa-tub. He set her down on the edge of the tub before giving her a smirk. 

 

“Thanks, Princess.” He gave her a quick kiss, before turning to turn the tub on. She watched as he added a few bath salts and soaps. But none were too overpowering scent-wise and for that Clarke was thankful.

 

Bellamy turned his attention back to her, pulling her to sit in his naked lap while they waited. Although he was half hard, he didn’t seem to care about his own sexual desires, instead running his hands gently over her arms, over her legs, trying to feel every inch of her body.

 

“You’re so soft, Omega,” He breathed, pulling her closer to his chest. His hands crept up to her breasts, ghosting over her sensitive nipples that hardened at the touch and she gasped. He hummed, pleased with her body’s response. “We’ll get to these, don’t worry.” His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her pink pebbled nipples in small circles. Clarke shuddered out a sigh, not sure if her wetness was from the cum or her slick that was spilling out from between her thighs.

 

Clarke wasn’t sure how he was paying attention, but he stopped the bath when it was full, ushering the two of them inside.

 

He bathed her gently, smoothing a loofa over the soft folds of her pussy. When she would cry out, he’d hush her gently, holding her to him tighter.

 

Clarke was torn between being turned on and wanting to fall asleep, the warm bath water and his ministrations soothing her tense muscles. She’d be cramping soon again, begging for his knot back to back. But right now she felt like puddy, like melted butter, relaxing into the planes of his chest behind her. She wanted to turn around and explore his body like he’d started to map her own but her body was heavy and that felt like a huge amount of effort while he was lazily wiping over her with the sponge.

 

After a few minutes in easy silence, he started to lap at her neck, purring contentedly. Clarke shivered despite the luke warm water, his purring easing her psyche in ways she didn’t know were possible. It was only a soft rumble from his chest beneath her, but her inner Omega was beside itself in pleasure at the sound. 

 

As his tongue worked over her neck gently, he set the loofa aside, hands smoothing over where the sponge had just left.

 

Her pussy had not stopped leaking slick since he’d knotted her, getting ready for her upcoming heat she was expecting to start the next day. But she was still unsettled, even with her Alpha taking care of her. She felt like she wanted to tear her skin off, or just burrow inside Bellamy behind her. She continued to squirm and Bellamy’s purring continued, his hands smoothing over her to settle her down. Her body finally managed to relax into his own, eyes fluttering shut as his purr reverberated through her own chest.

 

Clarke awoke to Bellam toweling her body dry, carefully dragging the towel down her arms, over her stomach, wisping over her breasts, before gently wiping between her legs with careful reverence. 

 

_ Alpha takes care of us.  _

 

“Bellamy?” He glanced up to where he’d propped her on his bathroom counter, leaning against him slightly. He set the towel aside quickly. 

 

“Clarke. You fell asleep. How are you feeling?” Although she was propped up on the counter, he was still a head taller than her standing. He towered over her, taking in her naked body, eyes darkening. 

 

Clarke felt...thirsty. And starving. Her mouth was dry and she wanted food, and, with the way Bellamy was looking at her, she wanted to eat it in bed.

 

“I’m good.” Bellamy watched her for another moment, before nodding. Clarke stared at him, loving the angles of his face. His eyes were kind, but strong. He was a leader, the strongest of Alphas. Even at the office, everyone knew. But he was well liked, too. Clarke could see why, taking in the way he watched her attentively, monitoring her every need. His eyes were a beautiful molten chocolate, his skin tan, an expanse of freckles that she wanted to try to lick off. She felt herself get wet at the idea, almost wanting to lean forward to try - 

 

“Come on, Princess. Let’s get you some food.” His hands came up to encompass her, but stopped at her hips. His eyes narrowed, hands moving to her inner thighs. Before she could blink, he was moving her thighs apart to spread her open before him. His nostrils flared, eyes fluttering shut as the scent of her need hit him. He groaned, right hand drifting to her center as his left stayed on her thigh and continued to keep her leg spread.

 

Clarke cried out softly as his fingers traced the wetness that spilled from her, mouth watering as she watched him stick the wet digit into his mouth. His eyes were still closed, but his hips - encased in briefs, somehow as she dozed - ground into the edge of the counter. 

 

“God, Clarke. Your heat hasn’t even started yet.” His finger dipped back in as his eyes opened back up. Clarke’s mind blanked at the intrusion. At her dazed, wordless expression, he added another finger, staring as he waited, motionless, for her response.

 

Clarke found herself nodding, trying to move her hips to get his fingers to move but finding she couldn’t under his hand’s tight grip. She was useless under his direction. “Yes, Alpha. This is all for you.”

 

Bellamy growled at her words, finally moving his fingers. At his noise and the sudden  movement, she produced another round of slick that coated his fingers. “Good, Omega.” Without more warning, his fingers were removed. She barely had time to blink before he had her off the counter, turned around, then bent over slowly where she had just been sitting. She could smell where her slick had pooled on the glass counter.

 

Clarke gasped, feeling his cock on her lower back. Not where she needed it. She attempted to thrust back into him, to get his attention, when his arm came up to push her down by her shoulder.

 

“Omega, no. Just…” Bellamy leaned over her then, spreading her legs further apart to accommodate him between her small thighs. His hand dipped between them, fingers teasing her entrance once again.

 

“Please.” She was frozen, both by his hand on her shoulder and the wishes of her Alpha. 

 

“You’re so tight, Princess. I can’t believe my knot fits here. Don’t worry, I’m going to give you what you need.” Clarke nodded, trying to be patient, but his scent was spiking, telling her how  _ worthy _ he found her, how  _ good _ she was being for him, driving her crazy.

 

He replaced his fingers with his thick cock quickly, groaning as every inch slid inside of her. He watched his length disappear, finding it unbelievable that she could take him so well. She was made for him.

 

Clarke could only whimper, body completely useless except to take her Alpha’s cock. This was what she needed, what instinct demanded of both of them. He slid inside of her easily, her wetness easing him in and out at a punishing pace.

 

She wasn’t sure when, but she started begging him, babbling incoherently. He’d been hovering above her, but as she started to talk, he’d let go of her shoulder, hand braced on the counter by her head to help his thrusts.

 

His head was by her head and he took advantage of the position, whispering into her ear. “I’m going to knot you, Omega. But first, you’re going to come for me.” Clarke moaned at the words, his fingers returning to her clit.

 

He was surrounding her, his thick length filling her to the brim. His scent was all over her skin, even after her bathe, his mouth now back over the gland on her neck. She wasn’t sure why, when it was her mating gland that was throbbing for attention between them. But she’d have a hickey, for sure, at the least, the way he kept returning to it.

 

Bellamy’s pace quickened, his thrusts deepening in a way that again allowed the head of his dick to pound deep inside of her. Clarke thought she was going to die, feeling the pressure build at the sensation of his dick drawing in and out of her, his fingers gently swirling on her nub, his tongue against her neck. He bit his teeth gently into her gland and that was all she needed.

 

She was coming still as he let go of her neck to moan into her ear, his knot catching as she gushed around him. Then, as she thought it was almost over, his knot inflated, catching him inside and rocketing her into another orgasm.

 

Bellamy continued to rub her gently through it, murmuring words of praise in her ear above her as he continued to spurt inside of her, her walls clamping down around him to a point of almost pain.

 

When it was just the two of them locked together, legs shaking from the strain of her orgasms, he maneuvered them to the tile floor easily, resting her on his chest as she breathed heavily.

 

“Okay,” He was stroking her arm slowly and she could almost  _ hear _ the smile in his voice. “For real this time, after this, let’s get you food.”

 

Clarke sighed, her cheek against his chest as she nodded in agreement. She couldn’t imagine how they’d ever manage to do anything productive, considering their scents sucked them so easily into the same lust-driven cycle. She couldn’t imagine her heat being worse than this, worse than how badly she always wanted him.

 

She couldn’t ever be friends with him, she realized. Not real friends. She couldn’t sit and laugh at his jokes next to him, not when he would always make her react like this, not after this. Their friendship over IM was...amazing. Bellamy was the highlight of her day. He was who she vented her annoyances and frustrations too. Who she celebrated her small victories with, joked with, sympathized with. Her friendship with Bellamy was precious, which is why she always ignored, and sometimes violently shoved down really, really deep, her inner Omega instincts telling him she was  _ his _ and he was distinctively  _ hers _ . 

 

Which is also why she really didn’t want to overcomplicate this, didn’t want to lose him. His tanned, freckled arm was armed around her loosely, his heart beating under her cheek solidly. After a few moments, his knot released from inside her.

 

Bellamy helped her get cleaned up quickly. Or, he tried, at least, before Clarke snatched the towel out of his wandering hands, eying him.

 

“I need to eat, and I don’t trust my body’s response to your...help with drying me off.” Bellamy raised his hands in surrender, smirking.

 

They quickly finished drying off. As Bellamy put his briefs back on, he watched her intently. Knowing her jeans were likely still ruined, she picked up his shirt off the floor, sliding it over her body. His scent surrounded and covered her like a warm blanket. Clarke let out a contented hum, reaching up to breathe in his scent fully. His scent invaded her senses, blanking out her mind in a really, really  _ good way _ . Her body let out another round of slick and she moaned softly, rubbing the fabric on her cheek.

 

Bellamy growled, snapping her out of it, and she watched as he strode toward her, apparently tired of just watching. His eyes were burning as they bored into her, and then she was yelping as he picked her up. Bellamy carried her easily from the bedroom down the hallway. Clarke was going to make a point of taking in the place now that they weren’t...preoccupied..but she was content to lap at his neck once more.

 

“Time for food, Omega.” His voice was low, restrained. His scent was shouting at her how much he had enjoyed her show and her attention to his skin.

 

Clarke hummed pleasantly, enjoying the feel of his arms carrying her.

 

_ Strong Alpha. _

 

Het set her down gingerly at a bar stool in his kitchen. Clarke looked up at him as he smoothed her hair down, fixing her - his - shirt before his hands skimmed over her arms and thighs. She watched him as he took her in. Finally, he looked back up at her, a little sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, I just…”

 

“I get it.” They were staring at each other, before Clarke smiled, “What’s for dinner?”

 

Bellamy gave her playful smirk. “Let’s see what I can do.”

 

An hour or so later, Bellamy dished up two plates of pasta, steamed vegetables and garlic bread. Clarke was only somewhat disappointed when the smell of the food started to encroach over his own scent, but it was quickly overshadowed by her hunger and how good it looked.

 

And how good Bellamy looked, still dressed in only his briefs, maneuvering around the kitchen like he was on a mission.

 

_ Alpha provides. _

 

Clarke wasn’t sure if it was because of her impending heat, or because of how completely relaxed she felt here with Bellamy, but she was finding herself agreeing with her inner self more than she was shutting it up.

 

Either way, Clarke was finding herself agreeing, trying not to rile herself up just by staring at the lines of his chest as he moved.

 

“Thank you,” She murmured, eyes wide at the plate of food he set down in front of her. Bellamy sat down at the barstool next to her, looking a little smug.

 

“Let’s eat,” Clarke nodded, about to dig in, when he yanked her into his own lap. Bellamy hummed, adjusting her on his upper thigh. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, she now realized, separated by his oversized t-shirt only barely. Clarke froze, letting his hands move her until she was straddling one of his legs, back against his chest. His arm came to wrap around her, pulling her tighter towards his chest. She sighed, melting back into him easily.

 

Bellamy pulled her dish closer with his free hand, feeding her and himself in alternating bites.

 

They finished eating, an easy silence falling between the two of them. Bellamy squeezed her tighter to him, mouth pressing against her ear in a chaste kiss before sighing into her ear, causing goosebumps.

 

“This is nice,” She said, a little cautiously. It was probably the first time since they’d left the office that they even had time - or patience - to talk. Bellamy still smelled good...like  _ really _ good. But now Clarke was bone deep tired, sated from their earlier fucking, and feeling warm and fuzzy wrapped in Bellamy’s arms, covered in his scent. “Thank you for making me food.”

 

“Of course, Princess. I will always take care of you.” Clarke wanted to blush but found herself way too damn pleased at his words to feel any amount of embarrassment. 

 

Clarke sighed herself this time, leaning back into him. Now that she had eaten, she felt completely content. 

 

“God, Clarke,” His nose went back down to the crux of her shoulder, before nosing at the scent glands in her neck. “You smell….amazing. Even better than usual.” Clarke huffed a short laugh in response, but it quickly disappeared at the sensation of his warm tongue on her skin, right where his nose had traced.

 

She whimpered, tilting her head to give him better access to the area.

 

“Good, Omega.” Clarke’s body responded to his praise with another round of wetness, which Clarke felt quickly on her long t-shirt and knew would soak through onto his leg soon.

 

But then he started purring, a rumbling from his chest, one arm coming up to gently trace down the arms at her side, soothing her. Clarke’s body couldn’t help it. She was made for him, she must be. She’d never been so responsive to another Alpha, never could see herself submitting so easily to someone else. Even the idea of someone else...her mind and body wanted to revolt. But in Bellamy’s arms, his long fingers tracing on her skin, his tongue lapping at her neck...she felt completely safe. Her eyes fluttered closed, melting back into him once more.

 

Then, she was asleep.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy SMOKES! I had no idea I'd get that kind of reaction from this story. Thank you all SO much and I am so sorry for the wait . I read every comment and appreciate every single one. Forgive any mistakes - I tried my best to edit but eventually I just wanted to get it posted. I'd apologize again for the gratuitous smut in this chapter, but if you made it through the last one, then you'll do just fine with this. :)

Clarke woke up confused, feeling delirious and a little disoriented. Her head was heavy, her limbs heavy. Her mouth was dry and felt like cotton. Her body was on fire.

 

Heats were always bad. Before she’d gotten the best of the _best_ suppressants, her heats would last an entire week. Without an Alpha, measly pain killers, and hard heats. It reminded her of when she had a fever as kid, pathetically whimpering to her parents to let her stay home from school. The fever then was just surface level, a buzzing in her cheeks and a fuzziness in her head.

 

This fever was different. This was heat. And her body knew the difference. She gasped, feeling the burning start from within her, spreading through her veins like a wildfire. Her whole body felt heavy, weighted. Her skin was hot to the touch, and the heat was all originating from between her legs, from somewhere deep inside her, where her pussy now felt overly sensitive and drenched.

 

Clarke had to get up. She had to get up to go get her knotting vibrator she kept under the bed, get some water bottles and fuck herself until she passed out, then repeat, and repeat, until it was over. She’d been restless all day at work yesterday, exhausted and unsettled. Now she felt like if she didn’t fuck something ten times till Tuesday she would actually die.

 

“Clarke? Are you okay?” She heard a voice call to her and she immediately stiffened, recognizing the voice, then recognizing where she was. She was in Bellamy’s room, surrounding by his scent, the soft sheets beneath her rubbed against her overly sensitive skin.

 

 _Safe. Alpha will keep you safe. Alpha is here. AlphaAlphaAlpha._ She took a deep breath, his scent filling her nostrils, inflaming the heat that had already started inside of her.

 

“Alpha.” She breathed, unable to move or say anything more. The emptiness was unbearable. Bellamy was next to her the next second, breathing her in and she whimpered, his arms coming around to scoop her closer to him in his lap.

 

He nosed her neck, tongue darting out to lick her in hot strokes, before his teeth nibbled gingerly over his strokes, like he could really taste her if he tried. She was paralyzed, useless to his mouth, useless to his scent that was enveloping her and telling her _Alpha will take care of you. Alpha is here to knot you. Alpha will provide. Submit. SUBMIT._

 

Clarke couldn’t move, no matter what her body wanted her to do. She was useless, pliant like a giant rag doll, in Bellamy’s arms, his mouth alternating between licking and nibbling her scent gland.

 

“God, Princess.” He choked out, eyes darkened as his pupils blown out completely. “You smell...incredible. You’re incredible.” Clarke was trying to understand his words, but was quickly distracted by the small scar on his lip, which she couldn’t help but lean forward to swipe a lick at herself.

 

“Alpha.” She whispered, staring up at him. Bellamy’s face was so close to hers, his dark eyes roving her face as he took her in. She wiggled, squirming in his lap to try to get closer to him. She wasn’t quite naked, the same shirt she’d put on before covering her top half and grazing the top of her thighs. He grunted, hands spanning her waist as she twisted to face him, straddling his legs. The movement brought the two of them much closer.

 

His hands slid to her thighs before trailing beneath her shirt. Her thighs were wet, her slick was trickling out, but he quickly moved past them. He groaned when they reached her wet folds. His finger slid easily through her wetness and Clarke couldn’t help but let out a soft cry. It wasn’t enough. Bellamy’s breath hitched when she let out another round of slick over his hand. His pupils were so dilated his eyes were almost black. His scent was drowning her in arousal, it felt like a drug. But his finger slid slowly out, then back in with a second digit.

 

“You really need this, don’t you?” Clarke couldn’t answer if she tried as he continued to move inside of her teasingly. His fingers slipped out, with what intention she didn’t know, but she took the split second to press her core closer to his erection still encased by his briefs, grinding against his length. She let out a moan at the sensation of his hard, hot length against her.

 

Bellamy groaned in response, his scent spiking, swirling around her. Before she could blink again, her t-shirt was off, exposing her hot skin to the air around them. She quivered at the sudden exposure, her nipples pebbling in the cold air.

 

“Bellamy,” She realized she’d been repeating his name, “I need-”  
  
He shushed her, the words dying in her mouth. She didn’t know what she needed, or even what she had been about to say. It didn’t matter, though. Her Alpha knew. And he was here to take care of her.

 

She wasn’t sure what had happened to his briefs, because the annoying fabric _had_ been there, drenched with her slick, preventing her from grinding against him the way she really wanted. Then they were gone. The head of his thick cock was now there instead, bumping into her slick folds and she whimpered, closing her eyes.

 

“Please.”

 

“Look at me, Omega,” He murmured in a low voice, bringing a hand to cup the side of her face. She opened her eyes, the eye contact spurring her on, feeling her body produce more wetness in response, making a mess under them.

 

In a flash, he maneuvered her beneath him, plunging inside of her without any more warning or preamble. He’d taken his sweet time getting her ready yesterday - however unnecessary it was, really. But today, neither of them had the patience for anything else. Her mind blanked out when she felt him push his length into her swiftly until he bottomed out. Clarke could only stare up at him, wanting to thank him, of all things, for fucking her. But she remained wordless, lost to the sensation of him, of the places he touched inside of her.

 

There was just a moment as he stared at her, completely filling her and she almost wanted to panic if he wasn’t going to move now that he was inside of her. But she didn’t have to worry for long. Bellamy leaned over to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, before he started to move. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt him pull out before thrusting into her again, the stretch easing some of the uncomfortable, almost painful, emptiness she woke up to. This. This was what she needed, what her body was begging for.

 

Bellamy groaned his own relief, his hands not seeming to stop touching her, moving over her hot skin. His thick cock dragged along her walls but it wasn’t enough, the fire burning hotter with every thrust.

 

Clarke felt like she was going to crawl out of her own body. She was twisting, canting her hips into his own that were boring down into her. He watched her, watching the way his hips shuttled into her, filling her, satisfying her need.

 

“More, please,” Her hands reached up to his hair, threading through it as she whined.

 

“I’ve got you,” He murmured, one of his hands moving to her hips to keep her steady. She believed him. How could she not? He was taking such good care of her, right then. He picked up his speed, his hand moving toward her center. His fingers swirled over her sensitive clit causing her to whimper and clench him in return. He continued playing with her clit, enjoying the way she would spasm around his cock. Bellamy leaned closely over her, his face so close to hers until that was all she saw, and growled out, “Mine.”

 

She nodded frantically in agreement, knowing he was the _only_ one to get her, to help her, to fill this void, to put out this fire. She _was_ his, felt like it in every way.

 

Even now, with how he was filling her, she wanted to be closer, wanted to keep him inside of her forever. Clarke’s orgasm took her by surprise, her body reacting to her train of thought. Bellamy’s hips stuttered for a brief moment as he moaned at the feel of her, murmuring praises above her that she couldn’t comprehend, his fingers leaving her nub to grab onto her hip again before he continued his pace.

 

He was pounding into her brutally, the slick wetness providing almost no friction but allowing him to slide in and out of her easily. Clarke’s hands left his hair and she could only hold on to his arms that were bracing her, letting her lose herself to the sensations.

 

_Alpha is taking care of you. Good Alpha. Alpha finds you worthy._

 

Then she could feel his knot at her entrance starting to catch with a delicious friction and she grew frantic.

 

“Please,” Her hips began to rock gently back into his, encouraging him, “I need-”

 

“I know what you need, little Omega.” He soothed, his pace slowing just a fraction. She started to panic, wondering if he was going to stop right there, right when she needed him-

 

But his knot was heavy at her entrance, his hips and balls slamming into her with every thrust, before he reached down to touch where they were joined and then-

 

His knot expanded, her walls clenching with her own orgasm as he slid into place. She cried out, feeling her walls convulsing around the intrusion, feeling him spurt inside of her. His cum painted the inside of her walls, as if it could extinguish the fire inside of her. It was a start, at least.

 

She had never known this before. Never knew what she was missing. Her knotting dildo could never compare. Never would compare to the weight of her Alpha pressing down on her hips deliciously, feeling his cum inside of her. How could she ever go back to before? She almost wanted to cry again at the thought, but couldn’t even imagine a time when he was not inside of her, filling up her empty spaces.

 

This was heaven.

 

Bellamy was still cumming, trying to prop his weight off of her as to not crush her completely, but his head was next to hers, his nose against her neck gland and he was murmuring into her ear.

 

When she finally felt like she was back on earth, she heard him cooing in her ear, “Good, my little Omega. You are so good, taking my knot. You did such a good job for your Alpha.” Clarke trembled, whimpering pathetically again, before her body involuntarily rocked against his, her clit brushing against him. He leaned down to help her, flicking her clit, while murmuring, “You are a good Omega, wanting my pups.” She cried out at his words and, at the feel of his fingers and his cum, another orgasm overcame her, feeling his response as a another spurt of cum filled her.

 

Bellamy let out a small moan of his own, before he gingerly moved their positions so that she was not being crushed by him. They were still locked together, Clarke feeling too blissed out to move.

 

She should probably try to have a conversation while she was still somewhat coherent, but Bellamy was still murmuring into her ear beside her, his knot still pulsing into her. He was saying all the right things, and she was dying to know if he truly meant them.

 

“I can’t believe you let me do this, Clarke. I’m going to see you through every heat, I promise. You are _mine_ , and I’m going to take care of you. You did so good.”

 

Clarke wasn’t sure if he said this to every Omega he met or knotted - even the thought of someone else right now in Bellamy’s life made her see red, even hypothetically - but she couldn’t even bring herself to care, the words reaching a place inside of her that her Omega needed to hear.

 

_You have pleased Alpha. Alpha finds you worthy. Alpha will see us through our heats._

 

His knot eventually went down and he slid out of her slowly, moving her gently so that he could spoon her from behind.

 

“You okay?” He asked quietly, once they were situated.

 

Tears pricked Clarke’s eyes, for whatever stupid reason, at his question. Bellamy didn’t have to be so considerate, didn’t have to say all of those things, he was really doing her a favor. He was the one taking time off work, seeing to her needy demands. She felt a wash of embarrassment fall over her.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” He could sense her emotions, likely her scent giving her away. He turned her to face him, his chocolate eyes studying her closely with alarm. “Everything okay?”

 

She nodded, not sure what to say, if she could say anything. He waited patiently for her to calm down, his hand rubbing her back slowly.

 

“I just...never thought it’d be like this.” She swallowed the lump in her throat, dreading his reaction.

 

“Me neither.” The look in his eyes, boring into her own, was saying more than their scents or words could really convey. That look started to do something to her, the same way she’d felt in the conference room. Having his sole attention like that was indescribable. Before she could analyze his look further, though, the fire was back, her limbs growing heavy. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation take over, letting Bellamy help her as she reached for him again.

 

It was probably Saturday when she had woken up that first time, but time meant nothing. Some part of her knew that Bellamy must have changed the sheets, must have called into work, must have gotten them food and water (even these dim thoughts just set her body into another round of heat, thinking how great of an Alpha he was), but she never saw him leave for any solid length of time.

 

He left only a handful of times, that she could tell at least, between their couplings, and it was just to get food or water. She would whine or cry as he left, unable to think past her own bodily instincts to think of food or water or any other normal human necessities. He came back one of those times with a plate of fruit and a glass of water, handing the glass over wordlessly.

 

Bellamy watched as she stared at the plate while chugging the glass of water. She hadn’t realized how dehydrated she was, only focused on putting the fire out inside of her, the heat in her belly, pleasing her Alpha. But Bellamy watched her like a hawk, scooting closer when she set the glass down.

 

“Here,” He picked up a piece of strawberry, leaning over to press it against her lips. Just the touch of his fingertips against her lips did something to her, her tongue lingering on his fingers as she ate the piece of fruit. Bellamy didn’t waste any time after that, dragging her into his lap again where he hand fed her the rest of the food. Clarke shuddered in pleasure, not used to the extreme care he was giving her. And, when the plate of food was gone, he set it aside wordlessly, turning her around to fuck her again.

 

The days seemed to pass without her noticing one way or another. Time didn’t mean much during heat. Clarke didn’t keep track of wave after wave she felt, just surrendered herself to him. He fucked her for days straight. The sheets were ruined. Clarke tried to apologize for the mess, for the way her slick seemed to get everywhere, but he wouldn’t let her. When she even  mentioned the state of the sheets around them, Bellamy seemed to grow hard. They’d just finished, his cum and slick escaping on to the dark sheets beneath them, which had triggered her apology.

 

At her words, his eyes grew dark, but playful, and he dragged her beneath him to show her how messy the sheets could get by fucking her back to back without letting her up for air.

 

And their smell….

 

If she thought Bellamy smelled good normally, there were no words to describe how their combined scent was permeating, mixing throughout the room and settling over them like a warm blanket. It was heaven. It was everything her inner Omega needed.

 

Surprising, or maybe unsurprisingly, in between the sex was the same Bellamy she had become friends with over the last few months.

 

Funny, nerdy, sweet, Bellamy. The Bellamy that gave her shit for her awful taste in music and movies, the Bellamy that laughed at her jokes, encouraged her ideas. He’d tell her about the latest history book he’d read, or the latest antics from his department, or even stories about his childhood and sister.  Clarke reveled in it, loving learning more about him, feeling like every word was the key to her future. She wasn’t sure if it was the heat, or Bellamy, or them, she didn’t know. She pushed aside her confusion over the feelings to analyze when she wasn’t in his bed. For the time being, she just enjoyed him.

 

And it seemed like Bellamy enjoyed the time too. He didn’t waste any time while they were fucking to compliment her, tell her what a good Omega she was, how much she was _his_ , how fuckable she was, how good she smelled, and even how beautiful he found her.

 

Was this what it was always like? Being in heat with an Alpha?

 

Clarke had nothing to compare it to, but she didn’t think so. She couldn’t imagine anyone taking care of her the way Bellamy was. Even the thought of anyone else made her upset, made her inner Omega recoil and cuddle closer to him as if the thoughts could come true.

 

Right now, she was safe in his bed. In his home.

 

Bellamy pulled her closer. It was like he could read her mind, sense all of her turbulent emotions. He was in his element, taking care of her through her heat. He’d never looked more in charge, felt more like an Alpha, than he was commanding her into different positions, soothing her worries and anticipating her needs. It felt like he was never not touching her, hands somewhere on her body, or him inside of her at all times.

 

And then there was her mating gland.

 

She barely noticed it, most of the time, outside her heat. Even during her heats before, it barely showed itself. While, yes, that was kind of the point of heats - to get an Alpha to mate you, to have pups - without an Alpha around, heats were kind of just...a chore. A really unpleasant chore. And you couldn’t always count on Alpha’s to control themselves, either. Not in the midst of heat. _Especially_ not in the midst of heat. There were some truly horrifying stories. Some Omegas only ever had heats with Alphas on blockers.

 

But now...well, Clarke wasn’t sure if her mating gland would ever go away. It burned, throbbed, almost itched, like a healing scratch. Some part of her - maybe the rational Clarke still buried deep, deep inside of her - was embarrassed. Bellamy _had_ to notice to small patch between her shoulder blades, beneath the nape of her neck.The larger part of her, the one currently in control, really wanted him to notice it. And hopefully do something about it.

 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been. She only knew Bellamy’s bed, Bellamy’s scent, the feel of his cock inside of her, the dizzying emptiness between rounds. It was during one of these times he’d flipped her on her tummy, like he had when she first got there. She _liked_ this position, liked knowing how deep she could take him, knowing he could knot her easily this way.

 

He had reached down to touch her clit, already knowing she needed more before she had to ask, when his lips barely touched her mating gland, exhaling a warm breath over it. That was all it took though, the feather sensation too much, too close.  Clarke gasped, back arching, coming unannounced. Bellamy’s hips stuttered in surprise at her sudden climax.

 

His mouth was _right_ there, her back arching to get his teeth to sink in when -

 

He flipped her over, cock withdrawing from her mid-peak and Clarke actually _whined_ , crying out, “No, please, Bellamy, no, _Alpha-”_

 

He ignored her, sliding back in, staring at her face with tears building in her eyes. Why didn’t he do it? She could tell he wanted to, tell his knot was already forming, his scent spiking.

 

He came while biting on the scent gland of her neck, his knotting sparking another orgasm that had her pussy clenching around his girth. It wasn’t where she wanted him to bite her - and she could tell it wasn’t where he wanted to either, tasting his disappointment in his scent. She wanted to ask why, wanted to ask if he found her unworthy, when he pulled back to look at her. But she couldn’t get the words out, not when he was staring at her like that, his hands coming up to trace down her arms gently.

 

“Not now, Omega.” Is all he said. She nodded slowly, scared of displeasing him, but wondering _why not_.

 

After that time, if he fucked her from behind, it was at a respectful distance of her mating gland. It was a shame, she thought, on many levels. Mainly because she thought they both enjoyed the way his tongue would trace her scent glands in her neck, the goosebumps her skin would produce at the way his nose traced around inching toward the gland on her back.

 

But her mating gland still throbbed painfully, untouched and left alone.

 

After who knows how many days, Clarke realized their scents shifted - just a bit. Clarke knew her heat was going to be over soon.

 

It was like Bellamy knew it, too. Maybe he thought this was it for them, or maybe he just wanted to make sure Clarke had a satisfactory heat, she couldn’t be sure. But the last day Bellamy didn’t leave the bed at all, hovering over her. Even when his knot released, he was there, fingers pushing his cum back inside of her, hands moving over her body.

 

She hadn’t had the patience for his mouth again since that first day, even though he had tried. She never thought she would push him away while his face was between her thighs, tasting her, but it was not enough and too much during the peak of her heat. But now, on the last day again, it was like he couldn’t help himself.

 

“You taste so good. Like us.” Clarke felt a warmth pool deep inside her at his words, her inner Omega was so _pleased_.

 

His tongue traced her center, lapping up their combined juices from their last round. Clarke twitched, feeling like her pussy was just one giant nerve ending. Or maybe a fiddle that Bellamy knew how to play, very well.

 

He used his tongue gingerly, as if knowing what a beating her cunt had taken from his dick over the last few days. It swirled over her clit and she moaned, part of her wondering if she could even cum again without his dick inside her.

 

He slid one finger in easily, and at Clarke’s impatient sigh, he added another. She was already worked up, still full of his cum, and it didn’t take long. It was only a moment later that she crested, clamping down on his digits as his tongue worked her clit to another peak.

 

_What a great Alpha. Alpha takes care of you._

 

Clarke didn’t disagree. She could have this fantasy - the same fantasy she’d been playing in her bed the last few days in his bed - that he was her Alpha. At least in the safety of her mind, here in his bed, in his home.

 

Bellamy rearranged them so that she was draped across his chest, feeling like she could take a long nap. As his chest rumbled with gentle purring, Clarke did just that.

 

When she awoke this time, she was feeling way more herself than the last time she had just days earlier. Her heat was over.

 

Typically when she woke up post heat, she felt like shit. It was why she had taken just a few days extra off of work. Her heats lasted four to five days, but the post-heat flu-like symptoms were the worst.

 

Her body is typically dehydrated, exhausted from lack of sleep and food, trying to fight itself for not securing a mate.

 

But now Clarke felt like she could run a marathon. Okay, maybe that was a little much, but something along those lines. She stretched happily, humming her pleasure at how well rested she felt though she noticed she did feel a little sticky...She would definitely need a shower, at some point.

 

It took her a moment to remember her surroundings.

 

Holy. Shit.

 

She is in Bellamy’s room. In his bed. After she just shared her heat with him.

 

She glanced over at the bed next to her, first relieved and then frantic as she realized that she was alone. Did he just leave her here? Was this his way of telling her to get out?

 

Her mind started to spiral, distraught at the different possibilities. He didn’t want her. He didn’t mate her, obviously. What Alpha wouldn’t mate an Omega he was interested in? Clearly she needed to take a hint. A hint like this. She should get dressed, then. Leave before she made him any more mad. How could she be so stupid? Her eyes prickled with tears, wondering if she ruined their friendship with this.

 

Clarke looked around the room, trying to remember what they did with her clothes. It was while she was grabbing some jeans off the floor, looking around for her underwear, that the door opened.

 

She jumped in surprise at the noise, even though she probably shouldn’t have been surprised. It is his place, after all.

 

He looked over at her with his own surprised expression, a small smile playing on his face.

 

“Oh, hey. You’re awake. I ran to grab some food for us-” He stopped mid sentence, realizing she was clutching the jeans to her otherwise naked body. The smile faded from his face fast, replaced with a frown as he took her in.

 

“What are you doing, Clarke?” His scent spiked in displeasure, causing her to shudder, her eyes tearing up again.

 

What the fuck, Clarke? Get your shit together! Post-heat hormones were the worst, her body flooded with them.

 

“I-I just was getting dressed. You were gone.”

 

Bellamy’s tense posture seemed to relax at her words, his brows losing their furrow. He quickly strode toward her, taking the jeans out of her hands gently where she was clutching them to let them fall to the floor again.

 

“I’m sorry, Princess.” He murmured, pulling her naked body close to his clothed one. She instantly relaxed, her racing mind beginning to slow, even if she knew it was irrational. “I didn’t want to leave you, but I figured you’d still be asleep when I got back.” He was rubbing her back softly, the other hand on the back of her head, holding her against his chest.

 

She took a deep breath greedily, his Alpha pheromones settling her nerves as she continued to relax into his embrace. Alphas generally had an ability to influence an Omega’s emotions, but Clarke had never felt anything like Bellamy’s that had the ability to affect her so much.

 

“I’m sorry for overreacting,” She finally whispered back after a few moments. She leaned back to stare up at him, his hands dropping to come around her, holding her tightly.

 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone. Though, I don't think my jeans would have fit.” He studied her face as it flushed. Even though she wasn’t in heat, her body obviously remembered his. Intimately. She started to respond to his deep stare, the flush traveling down the rest of her body. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as if he could tell where her thoughts were about to go. “Come on, I got us some food. You are probably starving.”

 

Bellamy stepped away and Clarke resisted the urge to pout, following him over to his dresser where he pulled out a soft t-shirt for her to wear. The mention of food got her motivated, her mind finally able to think about something other than Bellamy’s dick.

 

She tugged the shirt he offered on, finally realizing she could take in the rest of the room besides his bed. There was a dark wooden bed frame with matching nightstands and a dresser, the beige carpet looked pristine and new. His scent was embedded in everything. Clarke was tempted to steal a blanket or even more t-shirts to take home, just on the chance he wouldn’t be there for her next heat. She would love to have nested here, instead of her own place.

 

Thinking about her own nest in her empty apartment made a twinge in her chest. She’d spent all week cleaning, re-arranged her pillows and blankets _just_ right for her week of heat. Though having an Alpha see her through her heat was worth the loss of her lonely, stupid nest.

 

Although he could not have actually read her mind, or where her thoughts were going, he must have sensed her off train of thought, tugging her close as they made their way back to the kitchen.

 

Clarke’s eyes lit up at the sight of grocery bags, suddenly starving. Bellamy laughed her eagerness, pulling out the bar stool they’d occupied however long ago when he made her pasta.

 

Bellamy laid out the food in relative silence. Clarke noticed the clock on the stove showed it was close to four in the afternoon, but it felt early, still. Maybe because she’d just woken up.

 

“What day is it?” She asked suddenly, watching him make them separate plates of sandwiches.

 

“Wednesday.” It had been five days, then.

 

“And work…” He glanced up at her, raising his eyebrows.

 

“What about it?” He asked, sliding the plate over in front of her. After getting his own plate and their drinks situated, he sat down next to her.

 

“I...Is it okay that you’re here?”

 

“It _is_ my house, Clarke.” She scowled at this little joke, before taking a bite and giving him a ‘you-know-what-I-mean’ look. “Yeah, it’s fine, Princess. Stop worrying.”

 

She swallowed her bite of food eagerly, “I just mean...is it okay that you missed work? Do they know you’re here? With me? Is this...okay?”

 

Bellamy leveled a look at her. “Everything is fine, _Omega._ ” She opened her mouth to protest before he leaned over, his large hand stroking her hair before cupping her cheek. “Now, eat.”

 

Clarke shut her mouth, turning to finish her sandwich, stealing looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

 

His response - or lack thereof - to her question made her suspicious. Everything was fine, sure, but that didn’t mean everything would be okay when they got back. She was dying to know what excuse he gave and what was said, but the finality with his words made her drop the line of questioning.

 

He cleared his throat when she finished the last bite of her food. “I washed your clothes. They’re in the dryer now. I figured you would want to wear your own stuff home.”

 

Clarke wasn’t sure how to react to that. The normal part of her - her regular, human Clarke self - was grateful. Immensely grateful, actually. She hadn’t even thought about what she was going to put on when she left, hadn’t even thought about clothes at all, really.

 

The other part of her - the Omega part that just spent the last few days with an Alpha through her heat - was distraught at the idea of going home, alone, _especially_ not wearing his clothes. She shoved that part down, knowing she got to indulge her inner thoughts the last few days and now it is back to reality.

 

“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Bellamy shot her a look that she was quickly becoming accustomed to. “I guess I’ll need to get my car, too, at some point.”

 

He was studying her face closely, maybe trying to read her like she was trying to read him, before he nodded. “Sure. Why don’t we wait a little bit and we can pick up your car after everyone has gone home from work.”

 

Work. The word made her think again of what was going to face her when they got back to the office. She still had a few days left to worry about it, though.

 

“That would be great, actually. Thanks. Are you...taking the rest of the week off?” She asked hesitantly. He shook his head.

 

“No, I should probably head in the rest of the week. I was able to reschedule some client meetings, but there are some things that probably shouldn’t wait.” Clarke felt guilty hearing that, knowing he had to rearrange his work just for her.

 

Her inner Omega liked hearing that, though. He was a good Alpha.

 

“I’m sorry,” She offered, struggling with feeling guilty and also mainly pleased he was there for her.

 

“Don’t be. I wanted to.” He was staring at her like he was telling her something important. She waited for him to continue, but realizing he wasn’t going to, she gave him a small smile.

 

“Thank you, then. What should we do in the meantime?”

 

His eyes darkened as he gave her a smirk at her words. “I can think of a few things.” His scent swirled around her with his obvious arousal.

 

She would’ve thought the last few days would have quenched her desire for him, but now...well now she knew how he well he used his mouth, how his cock felt inside of her, how his arms could hold her. Just thinking about it spurned her own desire and she sat up from her spot easily, the small distance between their stools put her only inches away from his body.

 

“Show me then, _Alpha_.” Bellamy shot up off his chair, lifting her into his arms with a low growl.

 

She leaned over to brush her lips against his, closing her eyes. Bellamy responded eagerly, deepening the kiss as he walked them - somewhere, she didn’t particularly care, at the moment, with a swipe of his tongue. She could only describe the way he kissed her as hungrily, the force and desire of it almost overwhelming her. Clarke was gripping his shoulders as he carried her. She wasn’t able to savor this before when she was on the cusp of her heat, but now…

 

Her hands moved from his shoulders to his muscular arms, the plain blue t-shirt he wore stretching over them fittingly.

 

She whined - literally, whined, who was she - when he broke the kiss, much to his apparent amusement. But a moment later he laid her down on his bed and then he was above her, surrounding her and she thought she might die with the way his scent filled her lungs.

 

God, she would never get enough of his scent.

 

She couldn’t help her hands as the tugged him down to kiss her once again.  Clarke erupted in goosebumps as she felt his hand start to skim over her leg, up to the inside of her thigh. He took her - his, really - shirt off in a blink of an eye. Clarke opened her legs, realizing she had been wet since they kissed in the kitchen, maybe even wet since her cubicle at work on Friday. His finger barely grazed her center, causing her hips to buck in response. He huffed a laugh into her mouth, his fingers then purposefully avoiding where she wanted him to touch.

 

She broke the kiss off, “Stop teasing!”

 

“Why? I didn’t get to tease you all week. Someone was too impatient.” Clarke leveled a look at him.

 

“Well, I guess it’s news to you, but I am always impatient.” Bellamy smiled before he plunged two of his fingers into her without any more warning. Clarke gasped in response at the sudden intrusion, which quickly turned into a moan. It should’ve been painful, his fingers were so much larger than her own, but she was so wet and her body still could remember how his large dick filled her in comparison the last several days.

 

“Then I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” His thumb brushed over her clit as his fingers moved inside her. He leaned down to lick a long stripe over the gland on her neck - she couldn’t be sure, but she thought she’d have a hickey there at the least by now.

 

His mouth lowered to her breasts, fingers picked up speed.

 

“Are you too impatient for this?” He teased, not waiting for her answer before his mouth covered one of her nipples. Her pussy clenched around his fingers in response, her eyes shutting as she could only lay back and feel the way his tongue laved over her sensitive point.

 

“Bellamy,” Her hand moved up to his dark curls, but she couldn’t decide if she wanted to tug him closer or push him away. His mouth released her nipple, exposing it to the cool air.

 

“Yes,” His mouth covered her other nipple quickly, repeating the attention. She was edging closer to her orgasm, not being able to focus on anything but the way he was working her body, his scent telling her how much he was enjoying this as well.

 

He swirled his tongue, teeth gently nipping on her nipple, before he released her, “Look at me, Omega. I want to see your face when you come around my fingers.”

 

Her eyes shot open, desperate to please him, taking in his wild stare above her. She was mesmerized and felt like she could watch him all day long. Then, he punctuated a thrust of his fingers with gentle rub on her clit, sending her over her edge.

 

He continued to move his fingers, fucking her still as she climaxed around his digits. She would’ve normally closed her eyes, but his hungry eyes watching her held her gaze. There was something primal about the way he watched her, eyes boring into her own as he alone pleasured her.

 

When she came down for her climax, he removed his fingers. She watched as he stared at them for a moment before sucking them into his mouth with a low moan. Was it possible to get wetter at the sight?

 

She realized he was still fully clothed and had her splayed out naked on his bed. She reached over to tug at his shirt. “Off.”

 

Bellamy smirked at her impatience but didn’t tease her more, stepping back to stand up and take the rest of his clothes off. She’d gotten undressed with many partners, but for whatever reason, watching Bellamy felt like its own form of foreplay. His muscles rippled as he swung the t-shirt off his head, exposing his tanned, chiseled chest, his large hands engulfing his jeans as he worked them off where she could see a bulge already had formed.

 

As he slid his boxer-briefs off, his thick, hard cock came into view. Racking her brain, she realized she hadn’t really even touched him the way he’d been touching her all week. It didn’t quite seem fair.

 

She stood up off the bed herself, padding over the few feet between them to stop in front of him. He watched her curiously, letting her make whatever move she wanted to.

 

“I…” Clarke glanced up at him, almost blushing when she realized his entire attention was on her, waiting for her to continue. “I want to touch you.”

 

“Then touch me.” Now that she had permission, her hand grazed over his length, lightly touching his hardness. Bellamy didn’t let her continue that gentle exploration long, his hand coming up to cover her own around him. “Touch me, Omega.”

 

Clarke shivered at his words, at the feel of his hand on top of hers over his length, before she continued touching him with more vigor.

 

He was...large. She didn’t have a lot to compare to, but she knew he was larger than most. Her hand barely wrapped around him, needing both hands to work over him. He was leaking precum already, her thumb brushing over his slit to smear the liquid around for more lubrication. He was hard, hot under her hand. She couldn’t believe this had been inside of her, that it had even fit.

 

Her hand moved up and down his length slowly as she watched his eyes close, watched his facial reactions to her ministrations.

 

As she continued, part of her was curious, her hands now a little messy with his own juices and she wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled. Without another thought, she removed her left hand, plopping one of her fingers into her mouth to see if she was right.

 

She was.

 

She moaned a little at the taste, her thighs clenching. Bellamy’s eyes sprung open at the noise, seeing her finger still inside her mouth, and growled.

 

“Enough,” The hand that was still stroking him stilled. His own hands came to wrap around her own, removing her hands from his length and her mouth.

 

Bellamy turned her around facing the bed, bending her over gently before entering her without another word.

 

They both groaned at the feeling. It had maybe only been hours but it felt like eternity since he had been inside of her. Clarke wondered if she’d ever feel the same again, if she’d ever not notice her own emptiness without him.

 

His cock dragged along her walls and it felt like she could feel every part of him. It wasn’t frantic now like it had been the last few days, but slow and purposeful. He eased himself in and out of her deeply, hands moving over her back, her sides, her arms, her hips...

 

It felt like he knew her every emotion without words, could tell when she needed _more_ , when to slow down to tease her, where to touch her when she wanted. Clarke almost wanted to cry, she’d never felt so cared for in her life. Had never _let_ herself be cared for like this in her life. And it was all because of Bellamy.

 

When she was getting close, he reached around to touch her nipples. They were still sensitive. His touch barely flicking over one made her gasp, made her pussy clench around his thick cock inside of her.

 

“Did you like that?” He murmured with some amusement, his voice soft but low behind her. She nodded wordlessly, waiting for him to touch her again. She was so wet but needed more from him, and he was happy to oblige.

 

His fingers worked over her peaks, taking turns, as he thrusted behind her and she could feel his knot forming once again. She wanted to look at him, wanted to stare into his eyes as he came into her a final time. Her inner omega wanted to revolt at the words, not wanting to believe this could ever possibly be the last time between them. She didn’t have time to voice her desires, though. One of his hands continued to play with her breasts while the other found its way to her clit again. Clarke could only lay there while he worked her body over, her orgasm building with every touch, before he flicked her nipple and clit and it was too much - she was coming around him -

 

His mouth bit into her neck with a final groan as he came, his knot expanding inside of her. Clarke tried to catch her breath, coming down from her own climax as he continued to come, his warm weight on top of her comforting and not suffocating.

 

He rolled them over quickly from the edge of the bed, awkwardly shuffling until they both were not going to fall off at a wrong move.

 

She could still feel him inside of her, her body completely relaxed, enjoying the sensation. During her heat, it felt like if he wasn’t inside of her, she would die. Now it felt like….like home. Clarke didn’t want to analyze that feeling any further, not while he was still coming inside of her.

 

When he was finally released from her, she watched from her spot on the bed as he moved about the room. Clarke couldn’t help but feel like the other shoe was about to drop. They had to go back to reality, back to work, back to….being friends online.

 

Clarke wasn’t sure how she was going to do it.

 

“I started the shower for you. There’s a towel and I put your clothes in there, whenever you’re ready.” His voice startled her out of her thoughts, springing her up from her spot on the bed where she’d still been laying down.

 

Bellamy had sweats on now and the same t-shirt, his arms crossed from his position on the other side of the room, watching her intently.

 

“Oh, right. Thanks. That’s... probably a good idea.” Clarke was likely coated with cum, sweat, maybe even tears. But the thought of washing Bellamy away, putting her own clothes back on and returning home like nothing happened...it felt like torture. But they were friends. And Clarke was a great friend. She wouldn’t make him feel uncomfortable, if that’s what he wanted. He’d already went above and beyond, as a friend, for her. If he wanted her to shower, then...

 

She couldn’t meet his eyes as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

 

Clarke took the time in the bathroom to get her shit together. This was Bellamy. One of her best friends, if she was being honest with herself, and she couldn’t ruin this. And work…she wasn’t sure what exactly he had told them about his absence. Did he share they were together? Should she tell anyone if they asked? Did anyone even notice?

 

And how was she supposed to go back to normal with him? After all this? Could he? Was this all in her head?

 

Her thoughts were turbulent, rolling all around her head. Post-heat she was already full of hormones, her body trying to decompress and regulate back to normal. Maybe she needed to get away, clear her head, out of his space where everything smelled like him. Even her.

 

She finished her shower quickly, resisting the urge to burrow her face in the smell of her freshly laundered clothes. It’s like his scent seeped into everything. Part of her wondered how long it would last, if this is what she would smell like if she were his.

 

Dangerous, stupid thoughts.

 

Bellamy wasn’t in the room when she opened the door of the bathroom. Her jeans and t-shirt from last Friday felt odd after not wearing anything for days straight. It wouldn’t have been her go-to post heat clothes, for sure. Her skin still felt sensitive, her mind a little frazzled still. This was not her usual heat routine. She was used to curling up on her couch - unless she had the energy to clean her sheets - for a day or two, recovering her body and mind. Her inner omega fuming at the unsuccessful heat.

 

Now...well she guessed her inner omega was pissed for the same reason. Not mated, not pregnant - thank God. Though being mated, being pregnant with Bellamy didn’t sound terrible -

 

Clarke shook the thoughts off instantly. Post-heat hormones.

 

She walked down the hallway, taking in the hardwood floors and framed photos of what looked like friends and family on the walls.

 

She found him in the kitchen on his phone. He looked up when he heard her enter, setting it aside with a smile as he walked toward her.

 

“Feeling better?” Bellamy towered over her, not quite in her space. His eyes took her in, a look she couldn’t decipher passing his face. She returned the smile easily, though, warmed at the thought he still was his normal, caring self.

 

“Yes, definitely. Thanks. For...you know, everything.” For some reason, she was blushing. But this wasn’t weird. Friends do this kind of thing all the time. Alphas and omegas do this kind of thing all the time - no attachments, no strings, just heats and ruts. It’s just biology.

 

“Any time.”

 

The words seemed loaded. Clarke felt like she already smelled like him - his cum probably still inside of her, showered with his shampoo and body wash, his laundry detergent soaking her clothes - but his scent, this close to her, still managed to catch her off guard. Her mouth watered, his scent tingling the roof of it. She could feel heat radiating from the bare skin of his arms, so close to her. She could reach out and touch him if she wanted. She doubted he would stop her.

 

But Clarke didn’t just want this to be about their biology. She really treasured Bellamy as a friend, was terrified of losing that. She wasn’t sure what this was, what this even meant to him. Her anxiety set in, thinking back on how he refused to bite her, to claim her.

 

“What’s wrong, Clarke?” His arms, which she’d been mentally torturing herself about moments before, came up around her, his hands rubbing over her arms slowly.

 

“I’m just...worried. About work.” She went with a half truth. She _was_ worried about work, how things would be between them once everything was back to normal.

 

“Work can wait. Don’t worry about it.” There was something about the way Bellamy looked at her, the way he spoke to her, her body responded to on a deeper level. She relaxed into his arms at his words, nodding.

 

“Right. It can wait.”

 

_____________________________

 

Bellamy waited until he made sure she was in her car, engine started after the many days straight sitting in a parking lot, unused, before he got back into his own car to drive away. This was after offering to drive her car home for her, or driving her home himself. She refused, needing her car for the rest of the week and weekend before work on Monday.

 

They still hadn’t talked about what would happen when they got back to work. She wondered if she should text Raven, or even Harper, now that she felt somewhat like a human being again.

 

But as soon as she got home, seeing how she had left it Friday morning, she burst into tears. Everything was wrong. Bellamy's scent was nowhere, here.

 

Not having the physical or emotional energy to deal with it, she shoved all of her covers and pillows off her bed, refusing to change out of the uncomfortable jeans and shirt she was wearing, before laying down in the bed. She’d been right, they did smell like him, especially now that she was home without his scent anywhere else.

 

She fell asleep a little overly emotional, deciding to deal with the real world later.

 

_______________________________

 

Clarke splurged and stopped at a drive-thru coffee shop on her way into work. She normally made coffee at home, or maybe just had a cup at work. But today she needed the extra espresso.

 

She had barely slept at all Sunday night. She chickened out of calling her friends over the weekend, deciding to just see what she would walk into work dealing with Monday. She tried to hear Bellamy’s voice in her ear again, telling her work could wait and not to worry about it. But even that just made her think of the days spent with him.

 

 _He is a good Alpha_.

 

Clarke was confused in her agreement of her inner voice. He was still her friend, her good friend. But she’d never been with an Alpha through her heat….and now she knew what a good Alpha he was too. She comforted herself in knowing they’d go back to their cyber friendship, where designations and scents and biology didn’t matter. Maybe things would go back to normal. 

 

She arrived at work early on purpose, even with the extra stop for coffee, to make sure she didn’t run into anyone unnecessarily. Also because after being gone a week, she was expected to be a little behind, as much as she tried to prepare for it otherwise.

 

Her computer loaded slowly, her email program loading even slower. Her internal messaging however, loaded with notifications almost immediately.

 

Clarke quickly looked through her messages, seeing they were mostly from her friends. Her heart hammered, seeing a few from Bellamy unread. 

 

She clicked on his first.

 

_Good morning, Clarke._

 

She let out a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

 

Clarke was torn about how she was supposed to feel. Lexa and Finn never made her feel the way she was feeling. Nobody has, really. It felt right, in a bone-deep, DNA-level kind of way. Which is why Clarke partially hated it, too. How much of Bellamy caring about her was _him,_ and how much of it was because he was an Alpha, and she an Omega.

 

It hurt to think about, so she just….didn’t think about it.

 

As long as everything could go back to the way it was, back to normal, she’d be okay. Maybe he would even help her next time too.

 

Clarke couldn’t tell if she was disappointed or not that things did go back to normal, after that. Bellamy didn’t bring up her heat, aside from asking initially how she was feeling, how her work load was after she came back, and other strictly friendly questions. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but followed his lead and continued on like normal - or what had been normal for them before.

 

Her friends only gave her a somewhat of a hard time. She kept expecting someone to bring up Bellamy’s absence. They must have noticed the two of them out at the same time. But his name went unmentioned.

 

Her inner omega, on the other hand, felt distraught. Did Bellamy not tell anyone where he was? Should she be grateful about that? Maybe only HR had to be informed. Did they even have to inform HR? Does her own department know all of her intimate business?

 

“Our great leader has returned!” Jasper cheered as she sat down at the table with them in the break room during her lunch break. Monty and Harper waved while Raven made room for her to sit down next to her.

 

“I have. Did you guys miss me too much?”

 

“Oh, you know it, Griffin. We were a day away from rioting and eating each other without you.” Raven snarked at her. Clarke rolled her eyes, nudging her shoulder into her friend good naturedly. Part of her relaxed when she realized they weren’t going to continue to harp on her absence.

 

As the week went on and Clarke got caught up with trying to get caught up, she stopped worrying about it as much. Her conversations with Bellamy did not get awkward or uncomfortable at all like she may have feared and she finally started to relax, maybe thinking this entire heat business was being blown out of proportion in her head.

 

It wasn’t until later that week that she discovered that was too good to be true.

 

Clarke had finalized some reports, making a copy for her supervisor and putting them in order. Instead of dropping them off on Luna’s desk like normal, she had been asked to take it to the sales department.

 

“You...want me to deliver this to sales?” Luna looked hurried, almost frantic, which never happened. She shot Clarke a pleading look, her curly hair haphazardly falling around her face.

 

“Please, please, _please_ Clarke? Kane is riding on my ass because I forgot to pay some of our independent contractors last week. It would do me a huge favor!”

 

Clarke immediately pulled the report back, feeling immensely guilty that Luna maybe was scrambling as part of her absence.

 

“Sure, of course. Who does this need to go to?”

 

“John Murphy.” Clarke resisted the urge to curse.

 

As much as her and Bellamy had come a long way, she’d never asked him about his friend’s words that day. She also made a point to avoid John Murphy, not liking the way he sneered at her in passing. It was like even her presence was a burden to him.

 

“No problem.” She gave her a tight smile, turning around to make her way to the sales department. She wasn’t sure where it was when she first started, but now she knew sales occupied the corner of their floor, where the sales team could have their own windowed offices to entertain clients.

 

Clarke made her way in what she hoped was the right direction. As she got closer, she realized she made a huge mistake. Bellamy’s office was somewhere around here. If she didn’t know before, she knew now. His scent was faded, but close, tickling her nose. She had to get out of here. She wasn’t at risk of going into spontaneous heat - thankfully - but that didn’t mean Bellamy still didn’t have a dangerous effect on her. She started to pick up her pace to find Murphy’s office.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” A voice called from her side, interrupting where she was scanning the placards of the office doors for his name. She whirled, realizing the man in question was in front of her. She ignored his question and its obvious rudeness. 

 

“Oh, hi. I was looking for you, actually. I just need -”

 

Murphy barked out a humorless laugh, “Oh, I know all about what you need.”

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke raised her eyebrows at his tone.

 

Murphy huffed in annoyance at her backtalk. “You heard me. We all noticed your little vacation last week.”

 

Clarke stiffened, wondering, but also partly knowing, where this was heading. She’d been hassled by guys like Murphy before, she could avoid him now. She just had to steer the conversation back into safe territory. She didn’t need to spend any unnecessary amount of time with him that she didn’t need to.

 

“Right. Well, it’s none of your business, thankfully. I am just here to drop this off for you.” She offered out the report still in her hands, maintaining eye contact. He reached out as if to grab it from her, before letting it drop at the last moment.

 

“Oops.” His lips twitched in amusement, holding back a smirk. “Can you get that for me, _Omega_?”

 

Clarke _wanted_ to tell him where to shove it, really. But Murphy was apparently an Alpha, and he’d just given her an Alpha command. And Clarke was useless to deny it, immediately bending over to grab the report where it fell between them.

 

She yelped when she felt his hand on her butt, giving a squeeze as she bent over, before whirling around. She was about to slap the disgusting look off his face, tell him just where he could shove his report, when -

 

When Bellamy, who came out of apparently nowhere, shoved Murphy back from where he was standing, his fist coming up to slam into his nose with a sickening, loud crunch and a yelp from Murphy.

 

Clarke froze at the scene, wondering where Bellamy had come from, wondering what she was supposed to do now. Murphy was groaning on the floor next to where he’d just been standing, Bellamy heaving above him angrily, before he turned to look at her. It happened and was over in a blink.

 

“What the fuck, Blake?” The injured man moaned out, his face obscured by the hand covering his nose where blood was pouring out.

 

“You okay?” Bellamy ignored him, still taking her in. She nodded wordlessly, her mouth instantly dry at the turn of events.

 

 _Alpha protects you._ Clarke resisted the urge to shiver, her body and mind in complete agreement at this point.

 

“Holy shit, Blake! What happened?”  Clarke looked at the where she heard newcomer’s voice, a tan man in a button up appearing from around the corner.

 

“Help Murphy, would you please, Miller? I don’t think he’s feeling that well.” Bellamy didn’t stop staring at her, as if making sure she was really okay. His posture was stiff, though, anger still simmering just below his surface. Miller must have sensed Bellamy’s volatile emotions.

 

“Uh….sure thing, Blake.” Miller crouched down next to where Murphy was cradling his nose. Bellamy stepped around them, stepping closer to her. His scent - normally soothing, like the smell after the rain, making her feel safe and warm - was acidic, like burning metal. He was angry.

 

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, wanting to do more, wanting to do something, but felt frozen, paralyzed with the turn of events and the scent of her Alpha screaming at her, surrounding her.

 

“Come with me.” He took her arm, gently despite his anger, turning her away from the man on the ground and his friend that was now sitting him up.

 

“Shouldn’t we….shouldn’t we do something? Take him to the doctor….or HR?” Clarke could barely think, barely get the words out. Bellamy guided her down the hall, past Murphy’s to his corner office.

 

“Don’t worry about, Murphy, okay?” She watched as the hand not guiding her clenched into a fist by his side and tried not to notice the way his scent burned acidic again.

 

“Okay,” She said simply, letting him open the door for her to enter. She’d never been to his office before, barely even interacted with him at all the last few months except this last week. As he shut the door behind him, she realized this was maybe an even worse mistake. His scent in here...it was like being back in his apartment, in his bed. Clarke felt herself get wet, like her body could remember, and resisted the urge to close her eyes, resisted the urge to take off all of her clothes and not beg him to fuck her here - right in his office.

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“Clarke. Just...sit. Please.” Bellamy sounded pained. He took a seat in his own chair, a nice black leather one that complimented the wood desk and sleek computer in front of him. She followed his instruction, taking a seat in one of the two comfortable guest chairs. She would never be able to resist him when he said please like that. She crossed her legs for good measure, knowing she was still a little worked up.

 

The two stared at one another. After a moment of waiting for him to speak, she realized he wasn’t going to. Maybe he didn’t have a plan at all. Clarke could do this. She had to. Bellamy didn’t have anything to lose, here, really. While she...well, she wasn’t sure what her place in all this is, to be honest.

 

“Alright. We have to talk about what just happened.”

 

Bellamy winced, nodding in agreement. “I know. Not my best moment. I’m sorry.”

 

Clarke’s eyebrows rose. “Why are you apologizing to me? I’m not the one whose nose you mangled.”

 

Bellamy shook his head, his brown eyes felt like they were staring into her deeply. Clarke cursed her traitorous body for the bad timing, but not being able to help how her body reacts to Bellamy’s intense stares.  “No, but you...you don’t deserve to be treated like that. And to think if I were just a minute sooner, I could have prevented this whole thing.” It seemed like Bellamy genuinely was taking what happened personally. Which was so typical of an Alpha, making it about them. Clarke almost rolled her eyes but refrained, knowing they had to stay on topic.

 

“Bellamy, stop. John Murphy is going to do whatever John Murphy wants to do, with or without you being there. There’s a whole world of John Murphy’s out there. You can’t protect me all of the time. This is the real world. And now we have to deal with whatever consequences you might face. Bellamy, what if you get in trouble? I don’t want anything to happen to you just because of me!”

 

Clarke realized she may have sounded a little hysterical, but she wasn’t sure what else to do. The obvious display of his dominance over Murphy, plus being essentially drenched with his scent here in his office, was doing crazy things to her thoughts. She had to set one of them straight, right?

 

Bellamy just stared at her. Clarke was glad for the table between them. She could only imagine what her scent was giving off, because he seemed to be responding in kind.

 

“Clarke. You don’t have to worry about me getting into trouble, okay? I would do that all over again, even if it meant I’d get fired. Which I’m not.” He added at her obviously panicked look.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because even if I tell them _why_ I did what I did, no one would blame me.”

 

Clarke was still hesitant, worried about her job and his own, even if he didn’t seem concerned. What if Murphy tried to get both of them fired over this? Or maybe just her? She was expendable.

 

“Just...trust me, Princess, okay?” He smiled when he said her nickname, waiting for her to confirm. Clarke wasn’t sure she should, but she did trust Bellamy. She’d have to continue to trust him now, too.

 

“Sure, okay.” He relaxed a little, his smile widening. He looked years younger like that, making her wonder how old he really was. Most of the company was in their late twenties, but Bellamy didn’t seem to be that much older than most of her coworkers, though he shouldered a lot of the responsibilities of his department.

 

“Are _you_ okay?” He seemed to be studying her, gauging her reactions. “Do you want to report him to HR?”

 

“No, no. Really. It’s...well, it’s not okay but, it’s fine.” She didn’t particularly want to drag this out or make it a bigger deal anyway. It didn’t look like Bellamy believed her, but he changed the subject, letting her off the hook.

 

“What were you doing with Murphy, anyway?” Clarke realized she must have dropped the report somewhere in the hallway, not having it in her hands at the moment.

 

“Oh, delivering a report. Luna asked me to, as a favor.”

 

“You can deliver those directly to me. In the future.”

 

She wanted to argue, tell him she wasn’t really delivering reports to anyone, anyway. But the way he was looking at her stopped the words from coming out. She nodded obediently.

 

“I will.”

 

Bellamy sighed then, closing his eyes tightly. “I still want to punch his lights out.”

 

Clarke laughed, the warmth pooling inside of her that hadn’t gone away since she walked into this room roared back to life. She hated that she liked the idea of Bellamy punching Murphy again. Especially when it was to defend her honor. Bellamy looked so good, sitting across from her in his white-button up and blue suit. He didn’t even have any blood on him at all.

 

“Me too, for what it’s worth.” He opened his eyes to stare at her. Clarke needed to leave, feeling herself melt further under his gaze. She cleared her throat. “I should be getting back to work.”

 

“Right. I’ll walk you out.”

 

Bellamy was right behind her the entire way to the door, reaching for the door handle around her. Clarke shuddered at his closeness, the way his scent enveloped her when he was standing so close. She couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh in pleasure, not able to resist leaning back into him. He froze, hand on the door knob. She froze too, realizing what she just did.

 

“I...I’m sorry.” She didn’t dare turn around to look at him, his scent spiking with his own pleasure behind her. “We should...I should go.” She felt him let out a breath, the warmth hitting the back of her head.

 

What would it take to convince them both she should stay? Maybe she could lock the door behind them and convince him to let her suck his dick, the way they hadn’t had time before - right there, in the middle of his office.

 

Probably not much, but she pushed his hand to the side quickly before she could change her mind, opening the door to let fresh air inside the increasingly suffocating room. It seemed to break whatever was about to escalate further between them, allowing her to step through into the hallway.

 

“Um, thanks, again. I’ll talk to you later.” She braved a look at him. His pupils were dilated, his broad frame filling up the door where she’d just left. He nodded at her slowly, his gaze penetrating.

 

“Let me know if you change your mind. About going to HR.” He gave her a look to show he meant it, meant for her to take it seriously.

 

“Alright. I will.”

 

She rushed back to her own cubicle on the other side of the floor, her heart hammering in her chest, her underwear ruined. She tried to shake off his scent, spraying deodorizer all over herself and her cubicle, hoping for a return to her sanity.

 

By the end of the day, Clarke’s instant messenger was flooded was all kinds of messages from her friends. She ignored them resolutely, waiting for a certain message from a dark haired Alpha. The longer the time stretched on, the more anxious she felt about the lack of messages from him.

 

Maybe he was busy. Maybe Murphy did go to HR about them, and he was getting fired, and she was next. Clarke couldn’t help but think about worst case scenario.

 

Clarke delved back into her work, putting some headphones on and determined to ignore the texts she was receiving as well.

 

She was able to get away with it all afternoon, somehow. But as she was clocking out, she realized someone was standing in the entry of her cubicle.

 

“Oh, so you are alive and just ignoring us, then.” Clarke turned to see Raven, arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Hi, Rae. What can I do for you?” Clarke turned back to finish clocking out, turning the monitor off before she got up to greet her friend.

 

“You can answer my text messages, to start.” Raven stared her down. Clarke had to shove the instincts down that told her to submit to Raven, beg her forgiveness and ask how she can make it better. She’d needed the space, didn’t want to deal with anything, or anyone else, that afternoon. Especially since she’d waited to hear from Bellamy with no word.

 

Clarke did feel bad for ignoring her, though, and gave her a contrite look. “I’m sorry. I was just so busy today.”

 

“I’m sure you were.”

 

Clarke couldn’t miss whatever _that_ was in her tone.

 

“What does that mean?” She asked flatly, reaching over to collect her things for the day. Raven didn’t budge, didn’t stop staring at her expectantly. Clarke stopped right in front of her, nerves spiking as Raven analyzed her with a sharp look. 

 

“Why did Blake punch Murphy today?”

 

“I...didn’t know he did that.” Clarke was a terrible liar, but she was pretty sure they were still not trying to tell anyone what happened, exactly.

 

“Oh, really. That’s interesting because Miller saw you after Blake broke Murphy’s nose. Care to explain to me what happened?”

 

“Ah, you and Miller are friends?” Clarke could only guess. This office, for being a large company, was a very small world.

 

“Well, he is dating Jackson from our department, and I’ve worked with him on several sales projects…” Raven shook her head. “That is beside the point. What is going on, Clarke? Miller couldn’t even explain what happened, and Murphy was not talking.”

 

Clarke sighed, realizing she wasn’t going to get away with escaping and she really did want to talk to someone about everything. “Do you have time for a beer?”

 

“Oh, you bet I do.”

 

_________________________________

 

Clarke fidgeted with her beer, waiting for Raven’s reaction as she explained what had happened that day.

 

“So, Murphy essentially commanded you, then grabbed your ass, which is why Blake hit him?”

 

“I guess. I’m not sure. I think he was defending my honor, or something. Who knows. I'm more worried about Anya, honestly.” Clarke tried to play it off casually, taking a large sip of her beer, avoiding her stare. It was still sinking in that Murphy didn’t go to HR to get them in trouble.

 

“Oh, you have nothing to worry about with Anya. But this has nothing to do with how you spent your heat with him?” Clarke choked on the sip she had just taken, coughing as the liquid spluttered out.

 

“What? What did you just say?” She reached for a napkin, clearing her throat as she wiped herself and the table off.

 

“Oh, please. I didn’t realize it was a secret. Blake was all smiles last Thursday and Friday. I thought it was obvious.” It looked like Raven was laughing at her.

 

Clarke flushed, feeling simultaneously embarrassed and elated at her words. She also wasn't sure what Bellamy would want anyone to know. 

 

“I...I don’t know, to be honest. I think we’re just...He was just...being a friend, seeing me through my heat. I think.” Clarke didn’t really know herself, at this point. They’d definitely had sex after her heat and neither of them minded - but they hadn’t exactly talked about it either.

 

Raven shook her head, actually laughing out loud now. “You and Blake are friends like me and Zeke are friends.” She gave her a pointed look. “Look, I don’t think Blake wants to be just your friend. And I don’t think you want that either. Would it really be that bad if he were more than just that?”

 

Clarke wasn’t sure if she knew the answer to that question, taking another sip of her drink.

 

"I don't know, Rae. I've never been...like this...with anyone before. Especially an Alpha." Clarke didn't want to add the Alpha part, knowing Raven was an Alpha as well, but she couldn't help but be curious as the woman's take on things. Raven looked at her with sympathy.

 

"I know it can be...overwhelming. Intense. But when you're with someone you trust, it doesn't have to be scary." Clarke remained silent, digesting her words.

 

“Just think about it. In the meantime, people will come up with their own stories about why Blake hit Murphy. At least I got the truth. I’m going to have to thank Blake myself. I don’t think we could both get away for hitting Murphy in the face. Even if he deserves it.”

 

Clarke laughed, some of the tension leaving at her friends words. “Cheers to that.”

___________________

 

Clarke stewed the rest of the night over Raven’s words. Was Raven right about Bellamy? Raven was an Alpha, and friends with Bellamy, she probably knew what he was thinking, right?

 

She wished she had thought about getting his number at any point. She wanted to talk to him, outside of work, where their coworkers couldn’t make any specific assumptions about them.

 

She thought about all that had happened over the course of the day, feeling just as anxious as she had the first time after she encountered Bellamy. But he didn’t seem that concerned over what Murphy might do. Neither did Raven, for that matter. She wondered what she was missing. Their workplace was very relaxed - maybe something to do with how the average age of their employees was under forty - but not as relaxed as to let a potential lawsuit slip right under their noses.

 

She tossed and turned, wondering if she’d ever figure everything out.

 

Work was torturously slow Friday morning. She thought there’d still be buzz about what happened yesterday, but her messages remained the same - unanswered and unread from yesterday. Maybe Raven got to the rest of their friends and told them what happened. She hoped so, just so she wouldn’t have to.

 

When she didn’t have a message waiting from Bellamy, she bit the bullet to message him first.

 

 _Hey_.

 

Simple. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. They’d spent the last few months messaging each other. Maybe because in all this time, Bellamy had always been the one to message her first, to take that first step. She’d taken her cues from him this whole time. Part of her wondered if that was going to change.

 

Her message went unread and Clarke tried to ignore it, getting back to work.

 

It was right after lunch when she got an email from Anya, head of Human Resources.

 

_Clarke,_

 

_Can you please stop by my office when you have a moment?_

 

That was it. That was all it said.

 

Oh God, she was getting fired. Murphy told them what happened and that it was all her fault. She was going to have to start from scratch, start trying to find a new job. She wasn’t even here a full year! Of course this would happen to her, the Omega. She was expendable, just like Murphy said. And Bellamy...God, was this how it ended between them? Maybe that was for the best.

 

Not wanting to wait another minute, she shoved her rolling chair back from her desk and made her way down to Anya’s office.

 

The woman was there, peering at her computer screen. At Clarke’s knock, she gestured her to come further inside.

 

“You wanted to see me?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes, shut the door behind you, please. You can take a seat, this shouldn’t take long.”

 

Oh, God. Clarke’s heart pounded. This was it. She wondered if she’d be able to say good bye, or if she’d have to have some sort of walk of shame out of the building by security. Clarke shut the door gently, taking a seat in the small chair across from Anya’s desk - not as nice as Bellamy’s, she couldn’t help but notice - while she finished whatever she was working on.

 

When she finally finished typing, Anya turned to look at her directly, folding her hands together in front of her. Clarke hadn’t had to talk with Anya much, not since she’d gotten hired, but she hadn’t forgotten the woman’s penetrating stare. She tried not to flinch under it and met her gaze.

 

“It’s come to my attention that you may be bored with some of your work assignments.”

 

Clarke’s jaw dropped. What?

 

“What?” She repeated out loud. Did she mishear that? Her stomach churned. Was this how she was getting fired? “No, no, no. Not at all. I love my job, really. I love all the assignments-”

 

“Clarke, calm down.” Anya wasn’t quite smiling, but her tone sounded amused. “I should rephrase. What I should have said was, are you happy with the work you’re doing? Would you like to be doing anything more...substantial?”

 

“I….” Where was this coming from? Clarke was speechless. Anya waited silently for her response. “I guess so.”

 

She hadn’t given much thought of it at all, actually. She’d complained about her job, her assignments, before, at least to her friends, but who doesn’t? She was trying to get some experience under her belt before looking for anything new. If she even could.

 

“Well, we have an opening as a junior Project Manager. It’s not a glamorous position, but you’d be learning more about our products, customers, vendors. Before we start to look at outsourcing the position, we like to look internally first. You _do_ have a business degree with an emphasis in Management, correct?”

 

It was the same tone she’d originally used when she asked Clarke if she had been an Omega, maybe a little condescending. But she didn't care, nodding mutely, still in disbelief.

 

“We’d have to train you, obviously. You would get a small increase in salary and a title change, and you’d still be the lowest in the food chain, but the work is more aligned with your background. You would also work closely with the sales team.” She waited for a pause - longer than Clarke thought necessary - before continuing, eyeing her, “Is that going to be a problem?”

 

“No, no. Not a problem at all.” She rushed out. Clarke would hug Murphy everyday if it meant she could use her business degree.

 

“Great. I thought so.” Anya looked satisfied, like she had already expected Clarke’s answer. “I’ll get the paperwork started and I’ll be in touch. Congratulations, Clarke. You’ve earned it.”

 

Clarke stammered out a thank you, hardly believing the turn of events as she stood up to leave.

 

“Oh, and Clarke?”

 

“Yes?” She stopped before she pulled the door open to turn back at the older woman.

 

“You should really thank Blake. When he heard about the opening, he was the one that reminded me about your background.”

 

Clarke felt heat light up inside her, a warm and fuzzy feeling that started from her toes up to her face. She was sure her cheeks were on fire, but she couldn’t even care.

 

She was about to respond when Anya went back to typing on her computer, clearly dismissing her.

 

With a shaking hand, she turned the doorknob to escape, her mind racing rapidly. When she was finally seated back at her own desk, she took stock of the events.

 

Okay. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

 

Bellamy remembered her degree. Bellamy suggested her for a new position, which she just received. She didn't seem concerned at all about the incident yesterday, or at least unaware of it.

 

Clarke ruminated over the information for several minutes, staring at her unanswered message, before she decided whether she wanted to go and talk to Bellamy in person.  

 

It turned out, Bellamy wasn’t answering her messages because he was out of the office for client calls the rest of the day. With Echo, one of the other members of the sales team. Clarke tried not to think about his beautiful, willowy colleague spending all day in a car with him. The woman never spoke to Clarke, never even looked at Clarke, really, so she couldn’t say for sure what she was like...but she tried to fight of the weird possessive feelings of him away. Bellamy worked with a lot of people, Echo was no different.

 

So he was out of the office for sales meetings. Not ignoring her. The information shouldn’t have made her so relieved, but she couldn’t help but feel some of the tension leave her at the news. Bellamy wasn’t the type to avoid her or ignore her. That was a huge reason why she-

 

Well, why she liked him so much.

 

She almost halted at the realization. She had feelings - real feelings, not just Alpha/Omega hormone driven lusty feelings - for Bellamy. More than friendly feelings.

 

Clarke groaned to herself internally at her new revelation. This was terrible. She would not only have to resist her Omega instincts telling her what a good mate he was, she’d have to put her own errant thoughts to rest about him too. Good thing Clarke was so strong-willed, especially for an Omega.

 

It wasn’t like Bellamy hadn’t had sales call days before. He’d even told her he liked to book all the meetings in one day so that he didn’t have to take a ton of time out of the office and could focus on other projects. Clarke tried to remember it wasn’t personal, he probably had this day scheduled for awhile. Maybe even had to reschedule everything from last week. Except normally he’d let her know he’d be out of the office.

 

Clarke dove back into her work, deciding everything else could wait until she was able to talk to Bellamy again.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Clarke had just finished getting off the phone with her mother when the door to her apartment thudded with several knocks. She never got visitors at her small place and was instantly on the alert. It clearly wasn’t her mother and she was pretty sure no one else knew where she lived.

 

“Clarke? Are you there? It’s me.” A beat. “Bellamy.”

 

Clarke’s eyes widened, scrambling to look at the state of herself and her apartment. She wasn’t a neat freak by any means, but her apartment was still somewhat nice since she’d cleaned it for her heat last week. Herself and her clothes, on the other hand...she had just changed into pajamas, despite the early time in the evening.

 

“Oh,” She got out after she realized she hadn’t spoken when the door continued to knock, “I’m here, be right there.” God, what was he even doing here?

 

She smoothed out her hair with the acknowledgment that there was nothing to be done about the ratty t-shirt she had on, or the flannel pajama pants she wore. This was the least she could do with unexpected notice. She tried to push the thoughts away that she was not presenting well for her Alpha. Bellamy had seen her in all kinds of ways the last week, wearing old pajamas was the least cause for embarrassment.

 

She stopped dawdling, moving to open the door with a forceful yank.

 

Even expecting him on the other side of the door, she was still shocked to see him standing there. She never got sick of taking in his tall, broad frame, the way he took up the space of doorways, filled in the empty spaces in her life. He looked good, dressed in a dark suit still despite the late hour. His scent wafted over to her, making her shake as she tried to resist the urge to drag him inside.

 

“Bellamy!” Her voice sounded breathy even though there was really no excuse for it. “What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?” She tightened her grip on the door frame, hoping she wouldn’t lose control of herself and throw herself at him. They were supposed to be friends, right?

 

He looked a little sheepish as he dragged his hand through his messy curls, eyes darting away briefly. “I have access to employee files. I know I maybe shouldn’t have but I really wanted to talk to you and saw I missed your IM. I’m sorry for just showing up unannounced. I didn’t have your phone number...” He trailed off, waiting for her reaction.

 

Maybe she should have been mad, but she wasn’t. She could have pointed out that he could have also gotten her phone number from her file, but...If anything, she got a little thrill that Bellamy maybe broke a company rule - several, at this point, really - just to talk to her. His scent was growing more potent by the second the longer she stood in front of him, letting it soak into her senses, surrounding her. Like falling into bed with your favorite blanket, or curling up with your favorite cup of coffee.

 

Clarke knew it might be a mistake to let him inside her apartment, but there was no way at this point around it. She wanted to talk to him, too, and her inner self was getting even more thrilled at the idea of his scent all over her place, that he had sought her out at all.

 

She realized she was staring at him when he cleared his throat and she blushed. “Oh, come in. Please. Sorry.” She took a step back to widen the entrance of the door, praying to God her place was acceptable to him.

 

She wasn’t even sure the last time she even cared about what someone thought of her place, but with Bellamy..

 

Bellamy was now fully inside her place, hands shoved into his suit pocket as he looked around. Now his scent was mixing with hers - the way hers did in his apartment, in his office - smelling ridiculously heavenly. Like earth and pine and rain and -

 

Clarke jerked herself out of her train of thought when she noticed Bellamy was watching her, his own eyes growing dark.

 

“Hi,” She said softly, trying not to die of embarrassment of getting caught _sniffing_ their scents.

 

“Hey,” He responded in a tone just as soft as hers. He was only standing a foot away in the entryway of her small apartment.

 

“I...Do you want anything to drink?” She turned before he could say either way, the kitchen right behind her. “I have water, soda, milk, beer….” She pulled open the fridge, desperate for a distraction.

 

“I’m okay, thanks.”

 

_You have nothing to offer your Alpha. You have displeased him._

 

Clarke knew that wasn’t true, shaking off the errant thoughts. She quickly pulled a beer out for herself, cracking the top open and taking a sip to calm her nerves before she shut the door of the fridge. Bellamy was watching her with an amused look on his face, the corner of his lips quirking upward in small smile.

 

“So,” Clarke set her beer down on the counter, leaning against it. Her kitchen was small and though Bellamy was on the other side, he still felt close to her. “I’m glad you’re here. I was looking for you today, too. What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

“Oh, really? Why were you looking for me?” His face lit up and his shoulders straightened. Clarke thought he almost looked smug.

 

“I talked to Anya today.” She tried to gauge his reaction. His face froze, but he recovered with an easy smile.

 

“I see. About Murphy? Or...” He trailed off. Clarke loved the way Bellamy watched her so intently, like she was the sole focus of his world at this precise moment in time. Clarke also loved Bellamy’s scent, especially times like now, when he was still a foot or so away and she could just float in it, like drowning slowly. She tried to remember his question.

 

“No, actually. A potential promotion.” Bellamy’s face broke out in a genuine smile.

 

“Wow, Clarke. That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Before she knew it, he had reached over to envelope her in a large hug, arms crossing over her back.

 

Clarke felt like she died and went to heaven. Her face was pressed against his neck, her own arms wrapped around his middle in return. His scent was so strong she felt almost paralyzed, pliant, willing to surrender herself to him completely, especially while he was holding her so tightly. She knew he would take good care of her.

 

But after who knows how long they stayed wrapped together, he stepped away. Was it seconds? Minutes? She had no idea, feeling dazed without him surrounding her so completely. He had been congratulating her, right.

 

“Um, thank you.” It almost sounded like she was thanking him for the hug, which….yes. She wanted to thank him for that kind of hug. She forged on, “Really, thank _you_. Anya told me you’re the one that suggested me for the position. I can’t even believe you’d do that for me. Thank you.”

 

Bellamy smiled at her. “Of course, Clarke. I didn’t even do anything. You’re brilliant. You’re going to do great. You deserve it.”

 

“Thanks, Bellamy.” They were closer now, not as far apart after their hug. She could easily get distracted, so close to him like this. His scent was still surrounding her and she could barely concentrate. “What did you come all the way over to talk to me about?”  
  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay. After yesterday.”

 

“That’s all? You made sure I was okay yesterday.”

 

“Well, that was before.” Bellamy’s scent heated, shifting to an almost burnt, metallic edge, his jaw clenching. Clarke wanted to recoil at the anger but instead felt the urge to soothe him instead.

 

“Hey. Before what?” She reached up a hand to rest on his arm, hoping to calm him. It worked, his jaw unclenching as he exhaled. He looked down at her hand as if entranced.

 

“Before I knew Murphy _commanded_ you, right before he grabbed your ass.”

 

“Oh.” For some reason, maybe a stupid Omega reason, she felt ashamed. Ashamed of having what, obeyed another Alpha? Let another Alpha touch her? “I...You didn’t see that?”

 

“No. And, if I had, I would’ve done a lot more than break his nose. As it is, Anya is already pissed at me and if she finds out I killed Murphy right after decking him she’s going to be _really_  pissed and then I actually might be fired.” He didn’t look like he was particularly joking, but Clarke smiled anyway.

 

“Well, I don’t want you to get fired. And you already hit him once for that, so I think we’re all even. I’m okay. Besides, you’ve commanded me before. It’s just… I don’t like being commanded in the wrong setting.”

 

Bellamy’s eyes darkened at her words and she flushed realizing her inadvertent admission.

 

“So there’s a right setting for that?” His voice was low, his head dipping to lean closer over her. She resisted the urge to tilt her neck, her inner self screaming _SUBMIT_. His face was so close to hers, his dark brown eyes boring into her own and she could count every freckle. How does he do this to her? Make her react in this way?

 

“I think you know there is. Alpha.” Her voice was quiet but he was so close she didn’t have to say it loudly for him to hear.

 

Bellamy growled lowly, his hands twitching at his side as if holding himself back. He took a deep, steadying breath, however good of an idea that was anyway, instead.

 

“Clarke. We need to talk first.”

 

“Does it have to be first?” Clarke should be ashamed for how she’s acting, she knows. But she really doesn’t care. Not when Bellamy’s scent is telling her how much he’d like to bend her over her kitchen counter.

 

He closed his eyes, summoning great strength. “Yes, Princess. Let’s sit down.” Clarke hummed in disappointment. She felt like Bellamy was on the edge and it would just take a little push to bring him down here with her. But she relented, summoning her own strength to lead them to the only couch in her place.

 

Clarke took the time to take fast, deep breaths to try to clear her head. She took a seat on the farther side, watching him shrug his suit jacket off as he sat down on the far other side.  He looked like he belonged, relaxing into her couch. Clarke wanted to see him there everyday, wanted to snuggle up right on his chest, maybe unbutton his collar so she could see his scent gland-

 

He cleared his throat, getting her attention. “I _did_ come by to make sure you were okay. Still thinking of what Murphy did…” He shook his head, his scent quickly turning to a metallic, acidic twang with his anger. “I can’t think about it, right now. I don’t even want to, especially now that I’m here.” Clarke’s heart thrummed, her skin heating at seeing his anger pulse once again.

 

 _Alpha will protect you_.

 

The anger in his scent left, replaced with unease. Clarke was on edge at the shift in mood.

 

“And I know we...smell good to one another. But this,” He gestured between them on the couch, “Is more than biology, to me. It was before your heat, and it was yesterday when I decked Murphy.” Bellamy’s eyes were soulful, staring deeply into her own as if he could read her mind. He could read her scent, which was sometimes just as good, since Clarke couldn’t always make up her mind anyway. He continued, “I...I really like you, Clarke.”

 

But her mind felt pretty made up now. Bellamy, an Alpha, _her_ Alpha, was sitting across from her, telling her he likes her, he wants her, more than just her scent. She wanted to sing, a huge smile breaking over her face, her cheeks heating.

 

“Bellamy.” She shifted on the couch, feeling about ready to launch herself at him. She was a bundle of nerves - the good kind. But he still seemed unsure, his scent telling her he was bracing himself for disappointment. How could she ever disappoint him, when it came to her feelings for him? “I like you, too. You must know that, Alpha, I-”

 

It turned out she didn’t have to launch herself toward him, since he took the liberty of yanking her to him as soon as the words left her mouth.

 

His lips slanted over her own, his arms curling around her as she settled into his lap, straddling his legs with her knees. God, he smelled good. He felt good, too, as she moved her hands over the warm, hard planes of his body. His tongue swiped at her lips, asking for entrance. She readily returned the kiss, moaning at the way his tongue moved inside her own mouth as if he could devour her. She wanted to be devoured, wanted Bellamy to consume her from the inside out.

 

His chest rumbled as if in agreement, nipping at her lips as he pulled away. Clarke didn’t have to be a mind reader either to see the way his eyes were blown wide with desire. She was already wet, her mind swirling with pleasure at the thought Bellamy genuinely liked her, wanted her. He was right beneath her, so close, she wanted to lean forward and follow his lips where he pulled away. But he was breathing heavily, staring at her as if she were holy.

 

“Clarke. I meant everything I said during your heat. I need you to know that. This...I want this. But I want all of this, all of you. In every way.” His hands were gripping her hips tightly. It might have been painful, in another setting. But now...she felt like Bellamy couldn’t squeeze her hard enough, to pull her closer in his arms. She wanted to melt as the words sunk in, feeling them echo within some deep, primal part of her brain.

 

_Alpha wants you._

 

She resisted a shiver but goosebumps still escaped on her arms, and the hands that were on his chest fisted the material of his shirt under her fingers. She felt desperate, all of a sudden, to prove she was worth of his affections for her.

 

“Bellamy. There’s only you. There’s only ever been you. Please.” That must have been enough, enough to satisfy whatever he was searching for her to say. She wasn’t above begging for him, and it seemed like he couldn’t help but give in to her more times than not.

 

His hands quickly moved from her waist to pull her closer, his head bending to slant his mouth over hers once again. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling like she was about to combust at the feel of his tongue tracing her mouth, her tongue, her lips, his hands skirting over her breasts, then down to her hips, between her thighs, then back up again. His scent was dousing her, surrounding her, reminding her of wet earth, dark roast coffee, _home_ , safety and - above all else, pure sex, like her mate.

 

Clarke wasn’t even in heat and the word still set her off, and Clarke ground against his lap, not quite at the right angle to reach his hard length beneath her on the couch. She whined against his lips.

 

He broke the kiss with a small smile, much to her frustration. Was this a joke to him? He leaned forward, kissing her pouting lips again before pulling away.

 

“Patience, Omega,” He murmured lowly, his large hands felt warm against her waist. He picked her up easily, laying her down on the couch where he had just been sitting. Clarke barely had time to blink and adjust to the new position before he was working her flannel pajamas off. There was something to the sight of Bellamy above her - his scent screaming that he was about to fuck her, hard - while he undressed her, still dressed in his button up and slacks from his day at work.

 

It was strange to not feel embarrassed with Bellamy. Part of the reason she didn’t spend her heats with anyone is that she hated the vulnerability, hated the neediness that came with being so desperate from heat. But Bellamy felt like her safe place, like protection and warmth and home. He’d seen her at her worst and reveled in it, pushed her even further into her Omega neediness for him. Her thighs were already covered in her own slick.

 

“So messy,” He sighed, dark eyes taking her in as he eased her underwear down her legs. She helped kick them off with her feet, fighting the urge to writhe on the couch for his touch. How did he have so much restraint?

 

Her shirt covered the top of her thighs, but Bellamy pushed it up toward her waist easily enough.

 

“This is for me,” It wasn’t quite a question, but Clarke found herself nodding readily anyway as his fingers slid over her wet thighs to her center. She bucked her hips, hoping to draw his fingers to where she needed him the most. “Greedy little Omega.” Bellamy sounded amused, but Clarke couldn’t care about the arrogant tone when he finally sunk two fingers inside of her. She moaned at the relief, his thick fingers sinking inside her wetness easily.

 

“Please, Bellamy.” He moved his fingers in and out evenly, working her up at a steady pace. She needed more.

 

“Yes, Princess?” His thumb brushed over her clit, creating a gush of wetness that escaped around his fingers. “You’re a messy little thing, aren’t you?” Clarke cried out as he removed his fingers abruptly.

 

“Wait, Alpha, no,” She sat up to follow where he’d begun to retreat, but then his hands were moving her legs, laying her back down to spread her thighs and jerk her bottom forward to the end of the couch where he could kneel down. It wasn’t the most comfortable angle, but she didn’t have long to dwell on it before his tongue was spreading her folds, diving into her skillfully. Clarke gasped, closing her eyes as he began to suck and lick her clean of her juices that he’d helped create.

 

It didn’t help, since the more his mouth worked her over, the more slick she produced, the more desperate she was for more of him. She needed him. Needed more. He slipped a single digit in, sparking the flame he’d been stoking inside of her. She felt herself clench around him and she wanted to sob. It felt good, yes, so, good, but it wasn’t what she was looking for.

 

He’d already made her come around his tongue, but his mouth was still teasing over her clit as the waves of her orgasm still shuddered through her. When she was finally too over-sensitive from his attentions, she dragged her hands through his hair to pull him up to kiss her again.

 

When she finally licked the taste of her from his lips, she felt ready for more. At his scent, she knew he was ready - maybe has already been ready - for more, too.

 

“Bedroom?” She suggested breathily, almost panting as she tried to steady her breathing. He nodded, getting up before helping her up off the couch. She left her clothes she’d shed on the floor, grabbing his hand to drag him down the hall to her bedroom.

 

She threw her shirt off as soon as she entered the room, flinging it somewhere before turning around. Bellamy was staring at her, dark eyes drinking her in. Her room didn’t smell like him yet, but she knew it would smell like the both of them soon enough with the way his pheromones were screaming at her.

 

“Clarke. You’re…gorgeous.” Clarke would never get over being complimented by him, the way he looked at her body like she was a goddess, something to worship and adore. She hadn’t really known, before. And then, with her heat, hadn’t known how much of it was real.

 

But Bellamy looked confident, like a predator about to pounce on his meal. He unbuttoned his sleeves slowly, pulling his now wrinkled t-shirt out of his pants so he could unbutton the shirt completely.

 

Clarke was enjoying the show. Something about her Alpha showing off for her was deeply satisfying, especially with how each button allowed for more of his skin for her viewing.

 

When he was finally done with his shirt, she couldn’t help herself, walking to kneel in front of him to help with his belt. She was impatient, but her hands didn’t shake as they slid the belt undone, then the button and zipper. His dress shoes were still on, and there was something intimate about the way she helped untie his laces and remove them. She loved the way he watched her kneeling before him. She should have felt submissive, kneeling, but she strangely felt the opposite.

 

When his second shoe was off, Clarke tore his pants down eagerly, tugging his briefs down at the same time. His thick, long cock sprung into her view, close to her face where she knelt beneath him. Clarke leaned forward, loving how he smelled even more like _him_ here, her tongue tracing his tip, licking the precum before taking him into her small mouth.

 

“Clarke,” He choked when she brought the tip of him into her mouth. She wished she could laugh at his reaction, but she savored the way his eyes shut tightly, his hand coming to thread his fingers through her hair as she swirled her tongue around him, drawing him further into her mouth as much as she could.

 

At the noises he made, she found herself whimpering, growing wetter in response.

 

 _You are pleasing your Alpha_.

 

Her hands helped him along, squeezing his balls and moving over the length that couldn’t fit inside her mouth, around her tongue. His knot was forming at the base and Clarke couldn’t help but brush her hands over it while she worked him. When his scent spiked, she could tell he was getting there, his hands tightening in her hair.

 

“Clarke, I’m close,” Bellamy gritted out above her, his hips barely counter thrusting her own bobs over his length. She only hummed in response, part of her hoping he would lose control. Bellamy Blake was never out of control. Bellamy groaned in response, hips finally thrusting eagerly into her mouth, sliding his length deeper down her throat as he chased his orgasm.

 

Bellamy grunted when he finally came, her hands on his hips as he shot his cum into her mouth, down her throat. Clarke slowly worked him out of her mouth, cleaning his length with her tongue slowly as she eased him out, relishing in his heavy, slow breaths above her. His hand brushed through her hair, encouraging her to her feet in his arms. She was soaking, her mouth still full of his taste.

 

He was purring, his chest rumbling as he held her close, breathing still a little heavy. Clarke knew he needed to come down a little, but she felt ready for more, wanting to wriggle and writhe for more against him, but he continued to smooth his hands over her head, over her arms, murmuring into her hair, “You did very good. I am very pleased.” She shivered at the words, at the wetness that hadn’t stopped pooling between her legs since she’d taken him in her mouth.

 

As if sensing her need, he pulled away to turn her around and guide her to her bed. He stepped out of the clothes that had pooled at his feet, leaving him as naked as her. The bed didn’t compare to Bellamy’s large, king size bed they’d shared through her heat, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t seem like Bellamy cared at all about her small apartment or the things she was lacking.

 

Clarke felt like her skin was buzzing with anticipation when she finally reached her bed. Alpha was here. He was going to take care of her, just like he did through her heat. She felt like a hot, desperate mess.

 

He must have been desperate too, or maybe he was just feeding off her energy, because the next moment he had her flipped on her stomach, knees bent underneath her, and his already hardened cock was at her entrance. Clarke could only let out a moan, instinctively rocking her hips back toward him for friction, to encourage him forward inside of her. She felt like closing her eyes, as if that could will him into fucking her.

 

“Patience, Omega,” He sounded amused, but strained. His hand moved over her back to her shoulder, to her neck, moving her hair aside and pushing her slowly down into the mattress. Clarke quivered as the hair tickled over her mating gland.

 

“Bellamy, please,” Her words were muffled by the sheets below her, her face pressed against the pillow on her bed as she waited. The tip of his cock that was bumping her entrance began to slide through her wet folds. She whimpered as his length moved across her clit, her wetness smeared around as he slowly moved himself over her, but never inside.

 

After he teased her for a few moments, he pulled back and, as if speaking to himself, “I’m going to fuck you, now.” before he finally sank inside of her. Clarke wanted to sigh in relief, or maybe scream in pleasure, or maybe both, as she felt his thickness slide in to her inch by inch. But she did neither for a long moment, speechless. He was big. Despite her wetness, he still seemed to drag against her walls, slowly impaling her, until he bottomed out completely, which seemed to make them both moan.

 

Bellamy didn’t waste any time before pulling back, fucking her in earnest. His one hand gripped her hip, the other propping himself up above her. As his hips moved his length deeply inside of her, each thrust hitting a place deep inside of her, his head leaned forward until his mouth was close to where her shoulder and neck met. His tongue lapped the junction, nibbling her scent gland before he mouthed at her neck, biting down when her cunt clenched around him at a particularly good angle.

 

Bellamy is...big. And at this angle, felt even bigger. He released her neck from his mouth, the hand that was grasping her waist moved to where he was thrusting into her to roll her nub between his fingers. Clarke rolled her hips back into his, feeling overwhelmed at his touch, all the ways she felt consumed by him. His touch on her clit was too much, but not enough, sending her higher and higher toward her peak. She was repeating his name between her sighs and moans, or maybe just saying _Alpha_ , she wasn’t sure.

 

Clarke clenched around him, the pressure inside of her was too much and not enough at the same time. He felt like he belonged inside of her, like he was built to do this, to fuck her. He continued to tease her clit, the sensitive nub sending shockwaves through her at every touch.

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke gasped, vaguely wondering if this is how she was going to die. He released her clit from his finger’s torment, bending his head back toward her.

 

“Yes, my little Omega?” He crooned in her ear, his hips continuing their brutal pace. Clarke could only sit there and take it, so close to her peak but mourning the loss of his fingers on her clit.

 

“Please.” She was almost whimpering.

 

“Please, what?” His hips slowed - just a fraction - making her feel every drag of his cock as he pushed back in.

 

“Alpha, please.” She would beg, if that was what it took. Like she thought before, she was not above begging - especially not when it came to him. It seemed to do something to him, his hips picking up the pace again. She rolled her own hips, unable to help her body seeking more, until he growled, his hands holding her hips steady.

 

His growl, somehow, made her wetter and she almost wanted to sob. She was so close, she needed-

 

His hips stuttered, his knot inflating inside of her, and then _yes,_ _that_ was what she had been waiting for, what she’d been missing. She closed her eyes, crying out as her own orgasm overcame her, her walls clenching around his knot as his hips still tried to thrust into her, limited by his knot, his cum shooting inside her.

 

It took a few moments to come down, Bellamy’s weight deliciously on top of her, his cock still buried deeply inside of her. His breathing was ragged, just like her own, before he expertly maneuvered them on their sides so he could spoon her.

 

The post-sex haze was still...something. Clarke felt like she was cocooned in his scent, cocooned in his body. Safe. Protected. _Loved_.

 

The word jolted her into reality - just a smidge. Bellamy was purring behind her, his chest rumbling with satisfaction, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

 

“That was…” She couldn’t find the words.

 

“I know.” He spoke quietly from behind her. They didn’t speak.

 

Twenty minutes later, when his knot had finally released and the two had cleaned themselves up somewhat and dressed, they found themselves back on her couch. Her whole room smelled of sex, of them, and if they weren’t careful they’d just spiral back into bed again. Clarke laughed as she bent over to pick up her pajamas where they’d been discarded on the floor next to the couch before sitting down next to him.

 

“So, now what?” Clarke couldn’t help the smile that hadn’t left her face, getting worse seeing Bellamy _here_ in her apartment. He had his own small smile on his face, too. The thought that she was the one to put it there only made her more satisfied.

 

Bellamy shot her a playful smile, pulling her to his side where he’d sat down - but thankfully not where he’d eaten her out earlier. “Now...you’re my Omega.” Clarke used to hate that term, used to hate thinking that any Alpha would own her, that she would belong to anyone. Now, though…

 

Well, now she loved it. Loved hearing it from _him_ , especially. But...

 

“Only if you’re my Alpha.” Bellamy smirked, squeezing her closer to him at her words.

 

“Of course, Princess.” Clarke grinned, loving the way that sounded. She relaxed into his side. It didn’t matter what would come next, because the two of them could figure it out. Together.

 

“I guess we’ll have to let work know.” She mused.

 

Clarke felt Bellamy’s chuckle vibrate through his chest. “Oh, they definitely already know.”

 

Clarke almost started to laugh before the words sunk in, “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading and hanging on for this wild ride. This was my first time writing ABO and I hope I did it justice. The feedback has been so amazing and enthusiastic I have been inspired to write in this universe a little more...Anyone interested in an epilogue?

**Author's Note:**

> I was super hesitant to post this, but it wasn't doing any good sitting in my drafts, I guess. There's a part two to this, but I'm a little nervous about the reaction to part one, so we will see if it gets posted. Thanks for reading, either way!


End file.
